Blood Moon
by GracefulKlutz1983
Summary: What if Jasper did bite Bella at her 18th birthday party? What if Edward was unable to suck the venom out to prevent the change? Bella finally gets what she wants, an eternty with Edward. What if Bella starts getting closer to Jasper now that he isn't dangerous and starts comparing the 2. Who will she choose? Starts off E/B eventualy becomes J/B
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- This is my first story so all criticisms are welcome. I never considered myself a writer but I had an idea for a Jasper/Bella story so I'm taking a chance. It's already coming out better then I thought it would. I've got several chapters complete and at first I was going to wait and publish it only when it was completed b/c I hate it when i get into a story and the author stops updating. So i was trying to avoid doing that to you. But i've reached a point where help would be beneficial. Without further ado, here is my version of what happens at Bella's birthday party.**

**I do not own Twilight! Stephanie Meyers does; I'm just borrowing her characters for some playtime! I'll return them, I swear!**

Blood Moon

Chapter One

Bella's POV

Most people look forward to their 18th birthday. At 18 you're legally an adult, you can join the military, vote etc.

But most people aren't dating a vampire forever frozen at the age of 17.

If I knew he was going to change me than a year or two wouldn't be that big of a deal. But Edward still refuses to even consider it.

How long can someone as perfect as my Edward be happy in a relationship with a plain ordinary girl that never progresses further than chaste kisses and who will eventually be physically older than him? I just know that the day is coming that he will want to leave me because I'm only human. And there is no way a human can hold a vampire's attention for eternity.

These are the thoughts that plague me as Edward drives me to the Cullen's for my birthday party. A birthday party I didn't even want in the first place. Stupid pixie vampire!

Alice is trying to live vicariously through me, since she can't remember her human life. She wants me to do and enjoy all the things that girls my age would love to do. And what a human Alice would enjoy doing. I understand where she's coming from and I want to help her but I also hate being in the spotlight.

"I feel like I'm driving you to your execution! Cheer up Bella; you may even have fun if you allow yourself." Edward breaks into my thoughts and says with his famous crooked smile.

"How can I celebrate being a year older than you?" I say before I can stop myself. I don't want to fight with him tonight about his irrational desire to leave me human.

His smile falters momentarily and he decides not to rise to my bait at the moment.

"You know, I like cougars! They're as yummy as mountain lions!"

I try to hold onto my anger but I was too shocked by the double meaning in Edward's words. My Edward! The perfect gentlemen who I have never heard make a comment like that before. I can't help myself, I bust out laughing.

The next thing I know I'm being pulled out of the truck by the ice cold arms of the pixie I had just been cursing, wishing me a happy birthday. I hadn't even realized we had pulled up in front of the Cullen mansion. As soon as Alice releases me, I'm able to take half a breath before Emmett has me in one of his bone crushing hugs.

"Can't breathe, Emmett" I say using up the last of my air supply.

Emmett laughs and sets me down.

"When did you and Rosalie get back?" Emmett and Rosalie had been in Africa but the rest of Forks thought they were at Dartmouth.

"We wouldn't miss your birthday Bells. Besides I missed your blush and your innate clumsiness!" He says as he ruffles my hair.

The four of us walk into the house where Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, and an irritated Rosalie wait for us. Esme immediately wraps her arms around me and wishes me a Happy Birthday. She kisses my forehead and with her arm wrapped around my shoulders leads me to the living room with Carlisle on my other side. I gasp when I see what has been done to the usual white living room.

The furniture had been pushed aside to make room for a large table that had a tower of gifts on it. Next to the gifts was a three tiered cake. All around the room there were crystal bowls with tea lights in them and there must have been over a hundred of purple and pink roses all around the room.

Esme noticed my shock and stated "We tried to rein Alice in but she is a force of nature when it comes to parties!"

"This is too much." I whispered. I never did like receiving gifts. I'm more of a giver then a taker and since I grew up modestly because of my parents' separation, I always felt horribly guilty when someone would spend money on me because I wouldn't be able to do the same in return.

"I mean, it's beautiful but it's just too much." How would I ever be able to repay their kindness to me let alone all the money I can't seem to talk them out of spending on me?

Edward comes up behind and wraps his arms around me. "It's never too much for you." he whispers in my ear.

Next thing I know there's a brilliant flash and I'm momentarily blinded. Then I blush realizing I just had my picture taken.

After the spots left my eyes I look around and remember that I haven't greeted either Jasper or Rosalie.

I smile at each of them as I say hi. Jasper smiles at me and does a quick head nod. Rosalie says hi back but she doesn't smile. She doesn't glare either so I guess that's progress.

As the party goes on, I find myself having fun. I really do enjoy spending time with the Cullen's. After a while, I excuse myself to use the bathroom upstairs. On my way back down the stairs I trip on the last step and find myself about to face plant on the floor. But suddenly I feel two cold arms grab me. I look up expecting to see Edward but the honey eyes that are looking down on me belong to Jasper. This is the first time I've ever actually been this close to Jasper let alone touching him. My stomach tightens and I feel an energy vibrating between us. I find myself unable to look away as Jasper dazzles me. I've never been dazzled by anyone other than Edward before.

"Looks like you're not the only one who can 'dazzle' our Bella, eh Eddie!" Emmett says breaking the spell between me and Jasper. Jasper makes sure I'm steady before dropping his arms and stepping away.

I mentally shake myself and turn to Emmett saying "All vampires can dazzle...well, maybe not a cute and cuddly teddy bear like you Em!" Everyone starts giggling as Emmett stares at me shocked for a moment before he steps forward and grabs me throwing me over his shoulder

While saying "I'll show you cute and cuddly."

He runs at vampire speed and climbs a tree. Once he gets to the highest branch that will hold his weight, he grabs me by the ankle and dangles me upside down. "Cute and Cuddly eh?"

I cross my arms in front of my chest and look up at Emmett and say "Is that the best you got?"

There was a brief look of shock followed by a devious grin before he released me in one second and caught me again after dropping 10 feet or so. The look of shock on my face makes him smile wider.

"What was that you were saying Bells?"

"You're a big, bad, scary vampire!" Seeing that my distraction worked, I figured it was safe to give in.

He swings me into his arms and runs me back to the house where everyone was watching from the windows with smiles on their faces. Everyone that is, except Edward. He was shooting daggers at Emmett and I could see that Carlisle had a hand on his shoulder keeping him in place.

As soon as Emmett sets me back on my feet Edward is at my side. I look at him smiling trying to assure him that I had fun but he's too busy glaring at Emmett to notice.

"Relax, Edward, Bella enjoyed that as much as Emmett did." Jasper said trying calm Edward down. I'm assuming he sent a wave of calm as well because I saw the tension leave his body.

"Present time!" Alice announces to no one in particular, further dispelling the tension in the room. She comes and grabs my arm towing me to the table toward my tower of presents.

Seeing my brief look of apprehension, Alice shoves the first present into my hands knocking me off balance but I catch myself before I fall.

"This is from Emmett and Jasper."

After a silent grumble under my breath that I'm certain everyone heard, I start ripping into the present to hurry the process along. Inside is the empty box of some electronic something or other. I look up confused and see the beaming face of Emmett.

"I've already it installed in your truck."

I shoot a glare at Edward remembering the comment he made earlier about the radio in my truck. But no matter how much I hate receiving presents I don't want to seem ungrateful so I turn to smile at Emmett and Jasper and say thank you.

Before they can even respond, the bouncing pixie next to me is already shoving another present in my hands.

I can't help but smile at her impatience.

"This is from Carlisle and Esme."

I decide to take my time opening this one to get on the nerves of the annoying bouncing pixie next to me. I go to slide my finger under the wrapping paper to release the tape holding it in place when I give myself a paper cut. I pull my finger away with a gasp and look up to see seven vampires staring at the single drop of blood on my finger like it's the Holy Grail.

Edward yelled "No" then pushed me out of the way and I go flying into the table that is filled with glass bowls. I feel blood dripping down my arm seconds before I feel the pain from the many cuts I received from the glass. Now instead of a tiny drop of blood from my paper cut, I'm covered in blood.

I look up to see the blur of Jasper and Edward fighting.

This is bad!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- I'm posting a few chapters straight away. I have several chapters complete but I'm not posting them all just yet, in case someone has some excellent advice for me. I wanted to lay the foundation of the story at least.**

******I do not own Twilight! Stephanie Meyers does; I'm just borrowing her characters for some playtime! I'll return them, I swear!**

**Without further ado...**

Chapter 2

Jasper's POV

I was glad to see Bella start to relax. The emotions she was feeling when she first arrived were a bit overwhelming. The gratitude and love was almost completely covered by her feelings of unworthiness.

She had finally allowed herself to have some fun when I saw her tripping down the stairs.

Without thinking of Edwards rule to keep my distance I dashed forward to catch her before she face planted.

The feeling of having Bella in my arms was completely shocking. I have never had that kind of physical reaction with anyone before. Not even Alice. It was like the air between us was vibrating with energy. But looking into her eyes was something else altogether. I finally understood Edwards's obsession with this human girl. In the past few months I've come to have great respect for Bella especially after witnessing how willing she was to sacrifice herself to save her mother when she thought James had kidnapped her. Not to mention, the number of times she put herself at risk to save the Cullen's. But looking into her depthless chocolate brown eyes, I was in heaven. I think Bella is dazzling me.

I'm glad Bella was able to think on her feet and distract Edward from prying into my head after Emmett's thoughtless comment. The joy Bella felt after her little game with Emmett was very powerful. I felt myself smiling in response. I can't remember the last time I had such a goofy grin on my face. I tried to calm Edward by projecting the feelings of joy I was feeling from Bella and he relaxed.

As Alice dragged Bella off to the mountain of presents I felt Bella's apprehension and felt a little guilty that I was unable to keep Alice from going overboard. I know Alice loves Bella but she really doesn't understand why Bella doesn't like to receive presents. She thought that Bella was just a little daunted by our wealth. But Bella really does feel unworthy having money spent on her.

I felt her gratitude for the radio and was surprised at how much it pleased me. This only confused me more. I was trying not to think about how right Bella felt in my arms while Edward was around. I'm going to have to take some time to get away so I could really analyze what I'm feeling away from the watchful eyes of Edward.

I was watching Bella spend a little more time unwrapping the gift from Esme and Carlisle when her scent hit me like a battering ram. At first, I could handle my bloodlust. It was just a little blood after all. But then Edward had to overreact and push Bella away. He must have pushed her too hard because she went flying into the table that held the glass bowls with tea lights in them. Now there's even more blood. All thought left my mind. I was running on instinct now. I leapt toward the sweet nectar that was calling to me. Nothing was going to keep me from it. It was mine. When I saw Edward move to intercept me, I dodged him and grabbed his arm and threw him with all my might through the window and towards the river.

With him that far away I would be able to reach and claim the prize as mine before he could return.

I briefly noted that the others were moving away from the blood instead of towards it so I grabbed the warm body and latched my teeth onto her throat. This was absolute ambrosia. I can't remember the last time I tasted anything so scrumptious. I felt the initial fear when I first sunk my teeth into her throat but what shocked me was when it turned to guilt and I hear her whisper "Jasper, I'm sorry."

She was apologizing to me. That shock was enough to break through the instinct that was driving me and remember that this was Bella. I'm killing Bella. I relaxed my grip on her but before I tore my mouth away from the wound on her neck I pushed all the venom I had in my mouth into her blood stream to ensure that she would at least have enough to complete the change. Then I stepped away just as I felt arms grab me from behind. I didn't struggle as they drug me away. I watched long enough to see that Carlisle was tending to her before turning and running as far away as my legs could take me. Once the others realized I wasn't trying to get back to Bella they let me leave.

I don't know how far I ran but eventually the grief and guilt overwhelmed me. I stopped and fell to my knees. Too overwhelmed to move I just sat there and let the tearless sobs overtake me.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- So I've decided to post 7 chapters today b/c I'm noticing that when I do others POV's the chapters come out really short. So here is Edward's POV**

******I do not own Twilight! Stephanie Meyers does; I'm just borrowing her characters for some playtime! I'll return them, I swear!**

Chapter 3

Edward's POV

When Bella's scent hit me I was overwhelmed by blood-lust, but when I saw the look that crossed Bella's face when she realized she was bleeding in front of 7 lethal vampire's I sobered quickly. I pushed Bella out of the way, not paying as much attention to my strength as I should have. I heard her crash into the table behind me but I was focused on Jasper and I saw him move towards Bella. I ran forward to intercept him but his instinct had completely taken over so I could not hear his thoughts so when he dodged me and threw me out the window I was completely shocked. With my power to hear the moves someone plans to make before they make them, it's difficult to get past me. Once I recovered from my shock I raced back to the house but I could see that Jasper was already draining my precious Bella. As I got closer I could hear Jasper's thoughts return with his rationality.

Esme, Alice, and Rosalie had left the house to get away from the blood so that just left Emmett and Carlisle to save Bella.

I saw Emmett drag Jasper away as Carlisle went to assist Bella. Without breathing I ran to Bella praying that she would make it. I instantly thought of how I saved her in Phoenix and thought that I could do that again. Carlisle was thinking the same thing as he examined her but then I heard him dismiss it. She has already lost too much blood and the venom had already reached her heart.

Bella was going through the change. My Bella is going to be a vampire. Part of me was mourning the loss of her humanity and yet part of me was relieved that the decision was taken from my hands. I get to have Bella forever.

Carlisle's thoughts broke through in that instant. _Why isn't she screaming? The venom has reached her heart; she should be screaming and writhing in pain. This would be a good opportunity to test a theory of mine._

This concerned me. "Please tell me she's going to make it Carlisle."

I look around for Alice to ask her if she can see the outcome but I saw that everyone else had already left the house to get away from the smell of the blood. I turn back to Carlisle just as he answers.

"I've never seen anyone be this quiet during the change but she's lost so much blood so she's probably just passed out. Plus Bella faints at the smell of blood so I'm pretty sure that's all this is. We should move her someplace more comfortable."

I pick her up and race her upstairs to my room. Carlisle following behind me after running to his study to get his black bag. As soon as I set her down on the black couch he reaches in his bag for a small bottle and a syringe.

"What is that?" I ask him.

"Morphine. I'm hoping it will dull the pain of the transformation."

Ahh, good thinking. I don't want my Bella to have to suffer through the three days of hell that we all remember so well.

Carlisle then cleans up and bandages her arm where she got cut by the glass. Once she is sewn up and he has burned all the evidence, I take my first breath since Bella cut her finger.

"We need to have a family meeting to decide how we are going to deal with this as soon as the others return." Carlisle says.

"I'm staying with her Carlisle. I can hear everything from here."

Carlisle leaves to go downstairs and start cleaning up. I hear Esme down there as well already cleaning up the blood with bleach.

I lay next to Bella holding her hand and start talking to her. I tell her how much I love her and that I'm sorry for the pain. I tell her that I never wanted this for her but that I'm really happy that I'll get to spend eternity with her.

When the others return I hear them move to the dining room. I can't hear Jasper's thoughts so I'm guessing that he is off wallowing somewhere. I'm not ready to deal with him yet so I hope he stays away.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- ****I do not own Twilight! Stephanie Meyers does; I'm just borrowing her characters for some playtime! I'll return them, I swear!**

Chapter 4

Carlisle's POV

After helping Esme clean up Bella's blood the others return and we move into the dining room to discuss how we are going to handle Bella's death. But I'm also worried about my latest son. I'm sure he must be beating himself up for this slip in control. But I can't help but be proud that he was able to let go before we drug him off.

"Alice, how's Jasper?"

"I can't tell where he is but he's in pain. I don't know what he's going to do. He keeps changing his mind. Sometimes he thinks of leaving and never coming back. But he also wants to personally apologize to Bella. I don't think he'll be back before Bella completes her change."

"Alright, any ideas on how we can stage Bella's death?"

"We can drive her truck off the bridge and make it look like her body washed out to sea." Emmett suggests.

"Alice?"

"That could work. They'll search for her body for a week before declaring her dead. Charlie will be devastated. I think we should send Bella with Edward to Alaska before the end of her change. The people of Forks will think that his grief drove him away from all of the reminders of Bella. We decide to follow him 2 weeks later."

"Does that sound good to you Edward?" Carlisle asks.

"Yeah."

"Tomorrow Charlie will arrive to tell us about Bella's accident. Edward you'll have to leave Bella's side to play the grieving boyfriend." Alice says looking at the ceiling toward Edwards's room.

"I won't have to pretend," Edward responds.

"Oh, and Edward, you'll have to leave Bella with the Denali's for a few days to come back for the funeral." Alice says looking to the ceiling toward Edward's room.

Edward hisses but doesn't say anything against it.

Taking control again, I turn to Emmett and say "Emmett, you and Rose head to the bridge to stage the accident. Esme, call the Denali's to let them know we'll be visiting and that we'll have a newborn. Alice…"

"Arrange money and get a passport for Bella, on it," she says already knowing what task I will assign her.

"Alice, will the tribe be a problem?" I ask.

"At first, they'll have doubts, but when they see how sincere Edwards's grief is they will believe the story."

"Good. I don't think we'll ever be able to return to Forks after this so we'll have to sell the property sometime down the line."

With that, everyone disperses to take care of their assigned jobs and I head upstairs to check on Edward and Bella.

**A/N- I had to make sure there weren't going to be any repercussions from the wolves. I haven't decided yet if they are going to play a role in the story later or not. If you guys have ideas on that please let me know.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- ****I do not own Twilight! Stephanie Meyers does; I'm just borrowing her characters for some playtime! I'll return them, I swear!**

Chapter 5

Edward's POV

I stayed with Bella throughout the night with her wrapped in my arms hoping that my cold body will reduce the fire she feels from the venom. Only letting her go once around 3 am, when Alice and Esme came in with the intent to clean up Bella. So I stayed in the room as they took her into the bathroom to give her a cold sponge bath and changed her into some clothes that Alice picked out. Thinking of Bella's comfort, Alice didn't go overboard this time. Just a simple pair of skinny jeans, a billowy top that wouldn't cling too much to her skin as she burned from the venom, and a pair of ballet flats. She looked beautiful but then again she always looks beautiful.

Around 10 am I hear the cruiser coming down the drive and Charlie's thoughts with it.

I tell Bella I won't be gone long as I set her down and walk at a human pace down the stairs just as Carlisle is greeting Charlie.

"Good Morning Chief Swan, what can we do for you this morning?" Carlisle asks.

"I need to talk with your family. Is Edward here?" Charlie responds.

I draw his attention to me when I respond from behind him. "Good Morning Chief Swan." I look towards the door like I expect Bella to be with him. "Is Bella with you?"

A pained look crosses his face and I can hear in his thoughts how hard this is going to be for him.

_How am I going to tell this boy that Bella is presumed dead? I can't even handle my own grief right now and this boy seems to have loved my precious daughter as much as I loved Renee._

"Have a seat Edward."

By this time the entire family has come into the living room. They each take a seat leaving Charlie pacing in front of everyone.

"Edward, Bella's truck was found this morning in the river. It seems she swerved on the bridge last night trying to avoid a deer and ended up driving off the bridge. They have a team in place searching the surrounding area to see if she made it out of the river and another team searching the water to see if they can find her body."

The look of horror that crosses my face makes him pause. _It's just like I feared. He's absolutely devastated. I won't rest until I find her. _

"I promise you I won't rest until I find her Edward. She is all I have in this world and I can tell she means just as much to you."

"Thank you Charlie. I know how much Bella means to you. And I know how much you mean to her. If she is out there somewhere, I know she will find her way back to us. I just don't know what I'll do if… if she's…dead." I choke out the last word as I start to tearlessly sob. Charlie is uncomfortable with my display of emotion but he still walks forward to put a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Well I'd better get going. I'm going to help with the search as much as I can." Charlie says as he starts walking towards the door.

Carlisle stands up and says "If theirs is anything we can do to help just let us know Chief Swan."

"Charlie, please call me Charlie."

"Thanks again Charlie for coming to give us this news yourself. I know you must be worried sick and would like to be out doing everything you can to bring Bella home."

Charlie nods and heads back to the front door. As soon as he is gone I race back up to Bella. I've already been gone from her side for longer than I would like to be.

**A/N- Charlie is a little difficult to write but I hope I did well. I see him as being like Bella in the way that he will put his own pain aside to help someone else through their's.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- ****I do not own Twilight! Stephanie Meyers does; I'm just borrowing her characters for some playtime! I'll return them, I swear!**

Chapter 6

Alice's POV

It has been a long day and a half since Bella has begun her change. A day and a half since I have seen Jasper. I know he's hurting and I desperately want to go to him. But every time I make the decision to go to him I get a vision of him withdrawing further if I go to him before he comes to me.

I don't like feeling so useless but I would do anything to ensure Jasper's happiness. In the five decades I have known him, he has only let me in so far. I know what he had to deal with during his first hundred years as a vampire, but he won't let me help him heal.

I had decided to go for a hunt by myself so I could concentrate on my visions regarding Bella's change and Jasper's future. After taking down a few dear, I climbed the tree that would give me the best view of the Olympic National Forest that surrounds me. I know I won't be using my eyes to see but I still like to surround myself with beauty.

I decided to start with when Bella will awaken to her new life so I could alleviate some of Edward's worries. As much as seeing Bella in pain would hurt him, I think Edward would still prefer to see her screaming and thrashing rather than the complete silence she is showing us. Carlisle is hopeful that the morphine he gave her has made the change more peaceful for her.

After a brief look into the future, I see that Bella will awaken in 17 hours, 37 minutes, and 13 seconds. I send Carlisle and Edward a text letting them know this and that Bella will stay silent for the entire change. I also send a separate text to Edward letting him know that this is the optimal time to move her to Denali.

Before I start to look for Jasper's future I get a text from Carlisle asking if Bella will be any trouble. Do they need to send more muscle? I.E. Emmett. After a quick look I see that Bella shows an inordinate amount of control for a newborn so I know that Emmett will be unnecessary. Plus Rosalie will just be more pissed if she is separated from her husband because of this. I also see that Eleazar will be so intrigued by Bella that he will consent to watch her when Edward returns for the funeral. I send a text letting them know this.

As I put my phone back in my pocket, I got hit with a vision that almost made me fall off my perch. _Jasper, with a look of happiness, peace, and pure love that I have never seen grace his handsome features smiling down on an equally ecstatic Bella in is arms. Then he moves to kiss her_… I'm shocked out of my vision by a growl. I look around for the source, expecting it to be Edward when I realize it's coming from me.

I take a deep breath to calm myself. I had to fight the possessive instincts I have for my mate to prevent myself from running back to the house and destroying Bella while she is still vulnerable.

This is Bella and Jasper. My best friend and my mate. Bella would never do anything to hurt me and neither would Jasper.

Once I felt calm enough, I looked for what triggered my vision. I find _Jasper walking at a human pace towards the Denali residence looking like he's about to face the firing squad. He stops when he sees Bella standing on a balcony. When Bella notices him she drops down from the balcony and starts heading toward him. A look of confusion on her face at first that changes into a shy reassuring smile. Her smile confuses him because he was expecting a different reaction. I know he was expecting to see her afraid; one, because of his scars that she is seeing for the first time and two because he damned her. He returns her smile and walks to meet her halfway_.

Jasper decided to come back and apologize to Bella.

**A/N- I didn't want to turn Alice into a bad guy so she is going to be the bigger person and step aside. There will be hurt feelings of course but she loves Bella and Jasper too much! I hope I can keep her good.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- ****I do not own Twilight! Stephanie Meyers does; I'm just borrowing her characters for some playtime! I'll return them, I swear!**

Chapter 7

Edward's POV

I have been sitting at Bella's side alternating between talking to her and humming her lullaby since Charlie left this morning. When I got the text from Alice telling me that Bella would wake in just over 17 hours I felt a weight lift from my shoulders. I didn't want to leave my Bella but I need to pack a couple of bags for our trip to Denali. We will have to leave soon to get there in time.

I explained to Bella that I wouldn't be far and zipped around the room and bathroom throwing things in a bag that Bella and I would need for the next few weeks before the rest of the family joins us. It didn't take more than 87 seconds to get everything together but I still felt immense relief to be back at Bella's side.

A half hour later, it was time to go so I slung the bags over my shoulder and gently picked up Bella bridal style before making my way downstairs where the rest of the family waited. They walked with me outside toward Carlisle's Mercedes. I set Bella gently in the passenger seat and the bags in the trunk before turning to my family to say goodbye.

Esme immediately charged into me to give me a hug thinking _Take care of my daughter. I'm sorry it happened the way it did, but I'm really glad that Bella gets to stay with us for eternity._ I clung just as tightly to her. When I pull back I give her a kiss on the forehead nodding in agreement to her thoughts.

Next is Carlisle. He shakes my hand while thinking to me _Keep me posted during her transformation and let me know how things go when she wakes up. Don't be afraid to accept the help of Eleazar. He has experience with newborns after working with the Volturi. Let Bella know that we love her and will see her soon._ I nod my head to let him know I understand.

Emmett comes forward and gives me a quick hug with the "I'm not gay" triple pat on the back. He doesn't bother thinking his goodbye he just comes right out and says it. "Take good care of my little sis. Tell her that I expect to go hunting for Grizzlies with her when I get up there."

I chuckle quietly and reply "She'll be safe with me and I'll make sure to steer her away from the bears while we hunt so you can be the first one to hunt them with her."

Rosalie doesn't even bother to come forward. She just stands there with her arms crossed over her chest thinking, _I told you so! I knew we would end up having to move because of her. You should have left her alone. Now she'll never get to have a real life. Never get to experience the great joys of motherhood or growing old. _

"I know Rosalie. Don't think I'm not grieving for her soul. I am. I wish she could have all that. I wish that I could have given her that. But will you please try to be nice to her now. She's going to be one of us now and there is nothing that any of us can do about that."

_Fine! I'll try to be civil but I can't promise more than that._

"Thanks Rose_."_

After a parting glance to my family I climb into the front seat of the Mercedes and drive off. I look over at Bella and see that with the way she is positioned with her head laying against the glass, she looks like she is sleeping. This will actually be quite useful when we stop at the border.

I put in a copy of Bella's Lullaby and set it to repeat. I just hoped it was comforting her. I also talked to her about anything and everything. I explained about the Denali's. I mentioned that Tanya, Kate and Irina were known as Succubi because they had a history of seducing human men. I didn't want to tell her about the attraction Tanya had for me but I didn't want her to be blindsided by it either, especially not as a newborn, so I did. I told her that I thought her and Kate would get along really well. I told her about Carmen and Eleazar. Carmen being motherly like Esme. Eleazar, who used to work for the Volturi and his talent to see the talents in other vampires and, to a lesser extent, humans.

I talked to her about all the things about being a vampire that I wouldn't tell her before. I warned her that her eyes will be red for the first few months of being a vampire and that she would have super-vampire strength. She would be stronger than all of us, including Emmett. I told her that I wanted her to challenge Emmett to an arm wrestling contest when the family joined us. He hasn't lost a show of strength in so long that he needed to be brought down a peg or two.

As I suspected, we had no trouble at the borders, and we arrived in Denali in 15 hours. Everyone was outside to greet us even Laurant. I suppressed the growl that wanted to escape when I saw him; I would deal with him later. I could tell from their thoughts that Esme gave them an abridged version of the events. They knew that Bella was my girlfriend but not that Jasper had lost control. I didn't feel like getting into it just yet so I just gave them a brief 'hello' and dashed into the house to the room I normally occupy when I visit.

After getting her comfortable on the bed, I turn to see that Eleazar has followed me. _She is so quiet? I have never seen a newborn so quiet before. _

"Carlisle said the same thing. I hope there is nothing wrong with her." I whisper in response so as not to disturb Bella. I know he can hear me.

_I can't get a read on her, how odd. I wonder…_

"What? What are you thinking?"

_Can you read her thoughts?_

"No, but I've never been able to read her thoughts before."

_Never? That indicates a strong latent ability if it manifests in human form. A shield. Yes, she must be a shield. _

"A shield? Of course, why didn't I think of that?"

_I would like to work with her if you don't mind, just to see exactly what she can do with it. I think you would feel a little better if she was able to defend herself._

"Of course, please do. In fact, I'm going to have to return to Forks for the funeral so I will be leaving her in your care while I'm gone."

_So how exactly did this happen? Esme didn't go into much detail on the phone?_

"Jasper lost control."

_Ahh! He has always struggled with this way of life. Will there be any trouble?_

"No. Everything is being taken care of. Alice says everything will go according to plan and there will be no suspicion on us. Even when we all move so soon after. Everyone will just assume that I leave because I couldn't bear to be around all the reminders of Bella and my family follows when they realize I'm not coming back. They wouldn't want to be separate from their grieving son."

_Good, good. Well I'll leave you to your Bella. Do you want us around when she wakes up? _

"Be out of sight, but near, just in case I need help. But Alice insists that she will be no trouble. I'll introduce her to everyone after she cleans up after her first hunt.

_Will do. _

After he left, I sent Carlisle a text letting him know that we arrived safely even though I'm sure Alice has already told him as much. After that I started to hum Bella's Lullaby and count down the remaining hour of her change.

**A/N- This is the last chapter I will be posting today. So please read and review. I need all the constructive criticism I can get. In the next chapter, Bella awakens as a vampire.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N-I do NOT own Twilight or its characters, unfortunately.**

**I would like to thank ioanaraluk95, mccargos, natashar, roguech, dbwce, pandribby, Insangel, hellsbells24, tsukiko94, Black D Prudence, Laughterislife, Lilycullen1997 and Kitteneyez for adding me to their favorites/following the story! And natashar and JynnxD for reviewing.**

Chapter 8

Bella's POV

I felt myself slipping into the void; I was surrounded by complete darkness. I tried to lift my arm up to see if I could see it but it was like there were weights attached to my body. I couldn't move and I felt like I was sinking. It was at that point I realized I was dying. At first, I felt defeated but then I remembered what happened to bring me to this dark place. Jasper with a feral look on his face just before he latches on to my throat but then it morphs into the dazzling look when he catches me as I fall down the stairs. Those eyes that seem to hide a deep pain yet at the same time showed a yearning to be loved and accepted. I can't die. I can't add to Jasper's pain. I won't be another thing that Jasper blames himself for, for the rest of eternity.

I started struggling against the weight that was holding me down. I didn't think I was making any progress until I started to feel a tickle in my extremities. Then the tickling sensation seemed to grow in intensity until it felt like I was on fire. I wanted to scream and thrash to put the fire out but I still couldn't move my limbs. The weight was still holding me down. Where was everybody? Didn't they see that I was on fire?

Wait! Fire…burning…I've felt this before. This is the same burn I experienced when James bit me in Phoenix. I'm changing. I'm going to be a vampire! That is, if Edward doesn't suck the venom out.

Please, Edward, let the change happen. I want to be with you forever. I'm not sure how long I begged but I eventually gave up and assumed that he wasn't going to suck the venom out. I've been burning for longer than I did in Phoenix.

To distract myself from the pain, I thought of Edward. I thought of his beautiful topaz eyes and his sexy, curly honey blonde hair. Wait, blonde hair? Why am I thinking of Jasper? Ok, clear my thoughts. Edward's crooked smile that always makes my heart skip a beat. Bronze hair that I love to run my fingers through. That's better. I don't know where those thoughts of Jasper came from. Alice would kill me if she knew I was lusting after her husband.

Alice. My best friend, my sister. I get to officially be a Cullen. I get to be beautiful just like them. No more plain, or clumsy Bella. Though, with my luck, I will end up being the first clumsy vampire! I will no longer need to be protected. I will be an equal.

I lost track of my time as I let my thoughts distract me. Eventually I started to hear things. The sound of the wind, the tick-tock of a clock, the voices of a few people somewhere else in the house, and of course the beautiful voice of the vampire next to me humming my lullaby. Oh Edward, I've missed you. I hope this is over soon. I desperately need to be in your arms.

As if answering my wish, I could feel the fire start to recede from my fingers and toes. Before I could sigh in relief, I noticed that the fire in my chest intensified tenfold. I almost screamed out, but I knew my pain will only intensify the guilt that my brooding vampire will feel, so I held my tongue. Edward, who was holding my hand, must have noticed the increase in my heart rate because he stopped humming, squeezed my hand in reassurance and told me that it wouldn't be much longer. The voices in the house also died away as they heard the telltale signs that my change was almost complete.

At this point, the fire was concentrated entirely in my chest and my heart was beating so fast I thought it was going to fly out of my chest. And then just like that, it stopped.

Silence

Then I opened my eyes and saw the world for what felt like the first time.

Everything was so clear. It was like going from watching analog TV to HDTV. Colors were sharp and more defined. I could see the tiniest bits of dust motes in the air. When I took a breath, I could smell and taste everything too. Humans are really missing out on everything the world has to offer since their senses can't grasp it all.

I turned my head to the left and saw the worried look on my Adonis' face. "What's wrong, Edward?" I was temporarily distracted by the bell sound of my voice.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I tried to stop Jasper but…I couldn't. He got away from me. Please forgive me."

"Edward, why are you apologizing? I wanted this. I've wanted this since before James attacked me. Do you not want to be with me forever?" I chocked back a sob as I considered that Edward didn't want to be with me as much as I wanted to be with him.

"Of course I do Bella. I just didn't want you to give up your human life for me. As a vampire, there are so many things that you won't be able to do. I've seen what not being able to have children has done to Rosalie and Esme. I wanted you to be able to have everything in your life."

That's absolutely ridiculous, I thought. Not every woman wants to have kids. With Renee, I was more the mother than the child in our relationship so I already felt like I've filled that role in my life. I had never even thought of having kids of my own. Especially since Edward told me we wouldn't be able to have kids together. "Would you have been able to father a child with me, Edward?" I asked him.

"No. But…"

"Why do you think I would want to have a child with anyone but you? I never wanted kids to begin with and if I couldn't have one with you, I never would have wanted one. I would have been 80 years old still dating a 17 year old, in appearance, vampire. What kind of life would that have been for me? I've tried explaining this to you but you just disregarded my feelings and opinions like they weren't important because it wasn't the life _you_ would have chosen for me. Either way I wouldn't have been living _my _life. The life I would have chosen for myself would be one where I can live forever, with you, as your equal. And now thanks to Jasper, I can have that." I hadn't noticed, but during my rant, I had risen from the bed and forced Edward into a corner.

Edward looked shocked. His mouth opened and closed a few times as he tried to come up with something to say. He must have decided not to argue with me because he just flashed me his crooked smile and pulled me towards him and kissed me. It was like that day in the meadow all over again. He meant to just give me a chaste kiss on the lips but once his lips touched mine, all thought left my head as my hormones took over. My hands went into his bronze locks and secured him to my face and my body pressed firmly into his knocking him against the wall. The fact that I was able to move his body shocked some sense back into me. I released him just as he said "Ow" and I said "Oops."

"It's ok love, you're just a bit stronger than me at the moment." He said flashing me that crooked smile again. God I loved that smile.

"What do you say we go for a hunt?" he asked.

At the mention of hunting my throat flamed and my hand came up to cup my throat like it could smother the flames. I didn't trust myself to speak so I just nodded.

Edward moved to the balcony and opened the door.

"We're going to jump?" I asked.

"Our Denali cousins are waiting downstairs, but I thought it would be better for you if you met them after you ate. That way your instincts will be more under control."

I forgot I was supposed to be a crazed newborn driven by instincts. I don't feel that different. But then again, I was more aggressive with my opinions with Edward then I was as a human. So maybe I am a little out of control.

"Sure, sure. Whatever you think is best." I say.

Edward leaps off the balcony and I hear a soft thud signaling his reaching the ground. I approach the edge of the balcony slowly and look over to see Edward waiting for me. I've never been afraid of heights but being as clumsy as I was in my human life, I've come to respect it. The greater the height, the harder the fall, and the bigger my injuries. Falling off a 4 inch curb I've broken my ankle. A 3 story fall like this could result in more serious injuries. But I'm a vampire now. I'm indestructible. With that thought in my head I stepped up on the railing and then leapt off the balcony. Instead of the ground rushing up to meet me, I was able to see every detail as I descended. I absorbed the impact on the balls of my feet and I landed just as softly as he did. Proud of my first accomplishment as a vampire, I looked up to Edward and smiled.

"Bella, that was very graceful. Even for a vampire." Edward said smiling back at me.

"Really?"

He nodded.

"Thank you." I beamed.

Edward took my hand and we started running towards the forest that was 100 yards from the front of the house. I couldn't believe how exhilarating running was. I now understood why Edward loved it so. I thought everything would seem like a blur like when I rode on Edward's back when I was human. But I was able to see every detail. I could see the shape and texture of every leaf of every shrub and tree as I passed them. The leaves, sticks, and stones on the ground as I ran over them in my ballet flats. (_hmm, I wonder where those came from?)_ I could hear the small creatures scurrying away trying to become invisible from the predators that they sensed were near. I was having so much fun that I let go of Edward's hand and sprinted off ahead of him.

Eventually I broke through the trees just as the sunrise came over the mountain. It was so breathtaking that I stopped in my tracks and Edward overshot me. He stopped and turned around and I gasped seeing the sunlight sparkle on his skin. I always thought Edward was beautiful in sunlight, but with my new vampire eyes, I could see each color of the rainbow in the prisms that bounced off his skin. I was in awe as I reached my hand up to stroke his face when I saw the same effect on my skin. I continued to stare at my hand when I was brought back to the present by Edward drawing a line up my cheek like he did when we first started dating. He then leaned down and kissed me.

When Edward's lips are on mine, all I can think about is how much I want this feeling to never end. Now that I'm no longer breakable, Edward doesn't need to pull back. He plunged his tongue into my mouth and I pressed into him more fully pushing him to the ground in the process. We both smiled as we continued to kiss. Eventually he pulled away and said the word that set my throat aflame yet again, "hunting?"

I sighed and got off him pulling him up with me. "You've been holding out on me."

"It was necessary at the time." He replied with a smirk.

"So what do I do?" I ask him feeling a little anxious about my first hunt.

"Close your eyes and take a deep breath," he coached.

I did as he said and at first I was overwhelmed, I could smell everything. I could smell the honey-lilac-and-sun musk that emanated from the God in front of me. I just wanted to breathe him in and continue where we left off a moment ago. FOCUS Bella. Further out I can smell the grass and trees that surround me. The almost nutty aroma of the small squirrels in the trees which didn't even smell like food, no matter how thirsty I was. Then about 2 miles to the southeast I could smell something warm and tangy. It wasn't as unappealing as the squirrels but it was definitely foul. I wrinkled my nose in distaste.

"I know, they smell horrible, but you get used to it." Edward said chuckling.

"What is it?"

"Moose. Now close your eyes again. What do you hear?"

I focused my attention where I could smell the moose and I heard 3 distinct heartbeats.

"Three of them?"

"That's right. Very good."

"So what do I do now?" I asked feeling like an idiot.

"What do you want to do?"

I closed my eyes again and took another deep breath then let my instincts take over. I took off southeast, as I approached the moose I slowed and shifted into a crouch. Without thinking about it, I lunged for the bull. I jumped on his back taking him down and pulled his head to the side by the antlers granting me access to his jugular. I sunk my teeth in and felt the warm, tangy blood flood my mouth. It wasn't spectacular but it wasn't horrible either. To put into human standards, it was better than a frozen dinner but not nearly as good as grandma's home cooking. Definitely better than Renee's cooking though, I thought with a laugh.

All too quickly the moose ran dry. I dropped his head to the floor and stood up looking around for Edward. I found him in a tree watching me with a thoughtful look on his face. I looked down at my blood covered clothes and immediately felt self-conscious.

"I guess I could have done that better."

"You did perfectly fine. It was just unnerving seeing you take on a 350 lb. bull moose. I guess old habits die hard."

"Silly vampire." I said with a smirk. "Why am I still thirsty?"

"Because you're a newborn."

"How long until the thirst becomes more manageable?"

"It varies with each person. How about we try a carnivore? I promised Emmett that I would let him take you hunting for your first bear but we could hunt for leopards." Edward suggested.

"Sure. You know the area, lead the way."

Edward grabbed my hand and we started running west. We had been running for about 5 minutes when I smelled the most delicious scent. Without thinking I dropped Edward's hand and sprinted off after it. My instincts had completely taken over at this point. All that mattered was getting to that scent. I noticed that I was being pursued and the instinct to protect my hunt battled with my desire for that mouthwatering scent. Eventually, the territorial urge won out and I spun into a crouch and hissed. Both the unnatural sound coming from me and seeing Edward with his hands up hesitating a few feet away cleared my head enough to realize that a scent that good could only belong to a human. I stopped breathing, relaxed from my defensive crouch, and took off in the opposite direction and didn't stop running for 10 minutes. I didn't know how long it would take to get far enough away from the delicious scent but I didn't want to take any chances.

I stopped suddenly and dropped to my knees and started sobbing. I sensed more than saw Edward sit down next to me before he pulled me into his arms and lap stroking my hair and whispering words of encouragement into my ear.

Eventually I calmed down and apologized to Edward for almost attacking him.

"There's nothing to apologize for Bella. You only did what was natural. What I don't understand is how you were able to run away."

"Of course I ran away. What else was I supposed to do? That could have been someone's father or mother or husband." I retorted.

Edward suddenly busted out laughing but stopped when I glared at him.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I don't mean to laugh at you. But you're amazing. You're acting like your decades old instead of only hours. Bella, a newborn wouldn't have been able to break off mid-hunt with the scent of human blood in the air. You are showing amazing control. You may be able to rival Carlisle's control in half the time it took him to find it."

"Oh," was all I could reply.

"Did you still want to try and find some leopards or would you prefer to go back to the house and meet the Denali's?"

Even though I fear this first meeting with the Denali's, especially Tanya, knowing how much interest she has shown in Edward, I feared coming across another human scent more. "Let's just go home."

With that Edward brought me to my feet and directed us back to the house.

**A/N-I'm trying to stay true to Stephanie's version of the characters...so did i make Bella too snarky? She usually didn't speak her mind to Edward like that but I wanted to show how irritated she is getting with him. Anyways, i hope you enjoyed it. Please review and share your thoughts. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N-I Do NOT own anything!**

**Thanks to Kitteneyez, jlove34, and Matthias Stormcrow for reviewing and to everyone who is following my story. I didn't rea;ize howshort my chapters are so i've been trying to fluff them up a bit. I will probably upload 2 or 3 chapters at a time until they end up being longer. Epecially when it's more than one POV of the same event.**

Chapter 9

Bella's POV

We slowed down as we broke through the trees and I got to really see the house for the first time. It was a log cabin except it was massive. It was three stories with every bedroom having a balcony on the second and third floors. The roof steepled at four points with the middle two steeples set further out from the rest of the house forming a very large porch. Since vampires don't have to worry about the cold, the porch was set up like a living room complete with sofas, tables, and a fire pit in the center. There were stairs leading up to the porch from the left and right though we didn't head to the main entrance; since I was covered in blood from my first hunt, we decided to jump onto our balcony so I could shower first.

Edward jumped first, and paused long enough to give me a reassuring smile before walking in through the door to wait for me. I was just as scared about leaping up as I was about jumping down so I took a running start and pushed off with my right foot. I ended up overshooting the balcony and landing on the roof. I walked back to the edge and lined myself up so I could just drop down to the balcony. I gave Edward a sheepish smile before walking by and heading towards the bathroom. Before I could get very far, Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me to him giving me another mind blowing kiss. All too soon, he pulled away and said, "Come back to me soon."

I walked to the bathroom in a daze. Based on the smirk I saw on Edwards face, he knew exactly what he was doing to me. I was thankful that I no longer had my heart beat and blush to give me away but it seems that Edward still knew how much of an effect he had on me. Cocky Vampire! I glanced in the mirror and did a double take. I couldn't believe that the person staring back at me was actually me. She looked so alien, yet so familiar. If I looked close enough I could see characteristics of my former self in the inhumanly beautiful creature in my reflection. She still had the heart shaped face and similar lines but all my imperfections were now flawless. My skin was pale and smooth. My limbs were stronger and I could see muscles that weren't there before. My hair had more shine and the red highlights seemed more defined. Then I saw my eyes. They were crimson like James and Victoria's. I gasped. Edward showed up right beside and slightly behind me.

"The eyes," I said as an explanation.

"They'll become darker in a few months. Animal blood dilutes the color quicker than human blood. First they'll turn amber. Then gold."

"So long?"

"Never have red eyes looked more beautiful," he said in his velvety voice trying to dispel my anxiety.

His voice sent shivers up my spine. I closed my eyes trying to control the lust that was building within me. When I opened them again, Edward was gone. I shook my head to clear my thoughts and proceeded to prepare for my shower.

The temperature of the water didn't affect me the way it did as a human. The water was never too hot or too cold. I turned the water up as hot as it would go and washed away the blood without looking down to see it turn the water pink as it went down the drain.

Thinking of blood reminded me of the human I smelled on the trail today. Just thinking of how good that blood smelled made me want to hunt. If that is how I smelled before to Edward, I don't know how he managed to kiss me before. Who would want to kiss that? And Jasper, since he struggled the most out of all the Cullens, then I definitely have to apologize to him, when I see him, for making it that much harder to resist. I don't know how long it has been since he last slipped but I feel really guilty for being the cause of him falling off the wagon.

I wonder how his power effects his thirst? Surely hunger is a physical feeling that he can feel and manipulate. No wonder he struggles so. He is not only dealing with his own thirst but that of 6 other vampires. Yet Edward treats him like a second class citizen; making him feel like its a personal failing and not the unfortunate side effect of his gift. With Edward's gift, he should be more understanding. But maybe they haven't come to the same conclusion that I have. I need to talk to Jasper. I need to make sure he is OK.

I wanted to stay in the shower for hours to delay meeting with my "cousins." But the hot water didn't do anything to dispel my anxiety like it would have if I had still been human. After 30 minutes, I couldn't delay any more. I got out, dried myself and put on a robe that I saw draped on a hook and that's when I realized that I didn't know where my clothes were.

When I stepped back into my room, I saw Edward waiting for me lounged on the bed the way he would wait for me at Charlie's house. Charlie. I wonder what the cover story is and how he is dealing with it.

"What are you thinking?" Edward asked, making me smile because it reminded me of every time he asked that question while I was human. At least that part of me didn't change. I was still the only person whose thoughts Edward could not hear.

"Anything and everything. Meeting the Denali's. I was never comfortable meeting new people. Clothes. Where are they and what am I going to wear? Charlie. What has he been told and how is he dealing with it? There is so much room in my brain that I can think of all this and more. It's a little hard to adjust." I babbled.

"You're doing great, love. You have more control then any newborn I have ever seen, but it is still an adjustment. Give it time. As to your clothes, I took the liberty of hanging them up in the closet to your right. I'll let you change and then address your concerns about Charlie."

I went into the closet and was surprised to see that there wasn't a whole new wardrobe waiting for me. I guess Alice didn't have time to go shopping during the madness of the past few days. But I'm sure she'll have loads of stuff for me when she arrives. I'd actually prefer that to being dragged shopping with her. I guess since I'm a crazed newborn I get a reprieve from the mall. I smiled at that and giggled.

"What?" Edward asked.

"Oh, nothing. I was just thinking about one of the good things about being a crazed newborn, is that Alice won't be able to drag me to the mall anytime soon. That's one nightmare I will definitely be happy to live without for the next year or so!" I explained giggling some more.

"Unfortunately, that won't stop Alice. She's probably shopping for you right now." Edward said as he got up and walked toward me. He grabbed my hands saying "I hope now that you are one of us, you won't mind if we spend more money on you. As a Cullen, you are entitled to everything you want just as everyone else is."

"I'll never be comfortable having money spent on me but I will tolerate it more now that I'm part of the family." I say looking down shyly. I don't think Edward will ever understand where I'm coming from with this. Even when he was human he was spoiled and got everything his heart could desire. Spending the last century as Carlisle's pride and joy just spoiled him more. I turned around to continue looking through the closet and Edward sensing I needed space went back to lying on the bed.

After picking out a pair of black skinny jeans and a red sweater that looked soft and comfy, I went back to the bathroom to change.

When I reemerged, Edward was in the exact same position but he had a worried look on his face. I walked up to the bed and laid down next to him cuddling against his side.

"So what's the cover story?" I asked.

"You swerved to avoid hitting a deer and went off the side of the bridge on your way home. Emmett had a blast staging the accident." he said the last part with a chuckle.

I couldn't help but chuckle with him.

"And Charlie?" I asked, unable to hide the anxiety in my voice.

"He was distraught. But according to Alice they will declare you dead when they can't find your body by the end of the week. Charlie loves you very much but it is better to give him closure then for you to have just disappeared. Otherwise he would never give up hope on finding you."

"I know. I just worry about him. I know he's a grown man and can take care of himself and did up until 8 months ago. But I think he has come to rely on me. I don't want him to be lonely."

"I understand. I can't imagine how I would have felt if I became like this while my parents were still alive. It will be difficult, but just remember that I am here for you. Now are you ready to meet your cousins? I can hear from their thoughts that they are anxious to meet you."

I sighed and slowly rose from the bed while Edward raced to my side and grabbed my hand steering me towards the stairs.

When we reached the living room I saw 6 vampires waiting for us. I had forgotten that Laurant had joined the coven after the incident with James. I was a little uneasy seeing him here but I reminded myself that he warned us about James. I would count him as a friend until he proved otherwise. Next to him stood a beautiful woman with pale blond hair, almost silver, that hung straight to her chin. Next to her was another woman with long pale blond hair which reminded me of corn silk. When I saw the strawberry blond next to her I knew that she was Tanya. The one who tried to seduce Edward on multiple occasions. She was as beautiful as I feared. I tried to keep my insecurities at bay but it was difficult. I could tell that she was sizing me up just as I was. I held my head high and she smiled. Next to her were a pair of olive toned, yet still inhumanly pale, vampires with black hair. The woman smiled at me reassuringly and I could see that she had a motherly way about her like Esme. This made me like her instantly. The male looked at me the way Edward does when he's trying unsuccessfully to read my mind. I wonder what his power is. It obviously isn't working.

"Bella, this is Eleazar, Carmen, Tanya, Kate, Irina, and you remember Laurant," Edward explained as he gestured to each in turn while I smiled to each in greeting. "Everybody, this is my Bella," he looked down at me and smiled. I couldn't help but smile back.

"It's nice to meet you all and thank you for welcoming me to your lovely home," I said in greeting.

With that, Carmen came forward and gave me a hug. "You are family now, _mi querida_, this is your home now too." She said in this beautiful lilting Spanish accent. She gestured to the sofas around us and we all sat down.

"So how was your first hunt?" Carmen asked.

"It was fine I guess," I responded not wanting to get into nearly attacking a human.

"She was amazing." Edward said, not catching on. "She took down a moose with no problem. But as we were tracking a leopard, Bella caught scent of a hiker."

Everyone gasped. "Did she …kill him?" Eleazar asked the question that was on everyone's minds.

"Edward you should have been more careful." Carmen said assuming the answer to Eleazar's question.

"No, she didn't. She was fully focused on the hunt but when she sensed me behind her, she stopped and took off in the other direction."

Everyone gasped again and then looked at me with awe.

"He left out the worst part. I hissed at him and nearly attacked him," I said looking down so I wouldn't see the shame I knew they would all feel.

"Of course you did, _mi querida_. It was only natural to protect your hunt." Carmen said reaching over and squeezing my hand.

I looked around and saw that everyone agreed with her, so I smiled at her and nodded my thanks.

We continued to talk for some time and I eventually became more comfortable. Even with Tanya and Laurant.

**A/N- I'm having trouble writing dialogue which is why I ended this chapter the way I did. If you have any useful tips or advice please pass them on. Thanks again for reading.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N-I do Not own twilight :(**

**Thanks to all those who are following this story and a special thank you to Jlove34 and Matthias Stormcrow for reveiwing. I am posting 2 chapters so make sure you read 10 and 11.**

Chapter 10

Edward's POV

The evening was going rather well. Everyone seemed to accept Bella. Even Tanya. I was expecting a little trouble form her because she doesn't take competition well, or at least that is how she viewed Bella, but she has only been polite. Even her thoughts were complimentary. I could sense that she was holding something back though. I will continue to watch her carefully. I will not have her upsetting Bella.

I also paid close attention to Laurant. He came off as very open and friendly, but I was wary of trusting him.

Suddenly Eleazar's thoughts caught my attention.

_She is definitely a shield but I will need to talk with her to find out a bit more before I can begin working with her._

"Did Edward explain my power to you, Bella?" Eleazar asked,before I could question him about his thoughts.

Bella shook her head.

"I can detect the type of power a vampire has and I can even detect a latent ability in humans. When I worked for the Volturi, this came in handy. Did Edward tell you about them?"

"A little. He told me that Aro, Caius, and Marcus sort of police the vampire world to make sure the secret of our existence stays safe."

"Yes, that is the main rule they enforce but there are others. Aro, is a mind reader similar to our Edward here except … different. With the touch of a hand, he can hear every thought you've ever had. Where Edward can hear only what you are currently thinking but can do so at a distance. Aro is a collector of sorts. He likes to have powerful vampires under his control. So when we were executing justice I would let him know which vampires were talented. Your talent would definitely be coveted by Aro. You are a shield. Now, Edward tells me that even as a human he couldn't hear your thoughts. Is that correct?"

"Yes. But Jasper could feel my emotions and Alice could see my future."

"Hmm… interesting." _Maybe her shield only protects her mind. She would be __protected from any vampire with a mental ability. I wonder if Kate's ability would work. I wonder if she would be willing to test it._

I growled.

Everyone looked at me then followed my gaze to Eleazar.

"What's wrong Edward?" Bella asked me.

Before I could answer, Eleazar explained. "Bella, I think you may have a mental shield. And since the majority of vampire's talents manifest in the mind, I think this could benefit you greatly. Edward was just a little upset with an idea I had to test your ability. Kate has the ability to run an electric current over her skin that would send a vampire to their knees." Bella tensed next to me and looked at Kate out of the corner of her eye warily. "But this is a mental ability. I was just wondering if you would be willing to test that your shield would in fact protect you from it."

Kate seemed just as eager for this test. She had never met anyone that could block her before. She's almost as intrigued as I was when I discovered I couldn't hear Bella's thoughts.

Kate stood up and walked to the center of the room and held her hand out like she wanted to shake hands. "I promise I will only use the lowest setting, so to speak. If your shield doesn't work it would only seem like a little shock. I could show you on Edward first if that would make you feel more comfortable," she said shooting me a smirk.

I was about to stand up when Bella stood up and reached out her hand saying "No, it's ok, I'm not afraid."

I watched tentatively for their hands to touch and released the breath I had been holding when nothing happened. Thank God for that. I can't stand to see Bella in pain.

_Hmmm, I wonder._ I heard Kate think as a she concentrated harder. "She's shielding alright. I pumped up the wattage, so to speak, up to maximum," _and she didn't even flinch._

I couldn't help but be relieved. My Bella would be protected, at least form mental attacks.

"I wonder if she'll be able to project," Kate continued.

"Project?"

"Yeah, my power originated in my hands. With a lot of practice I was able to get it to cover all of my body." She said a little smugly.

"I'd like to work with you, Bella, if you'd like," Eleazar said bringing Bella's attention back to him. "I'm curious if you would be able to protect anyone besides yourself. Or if you could remove the shield at will exposing your mind as well."

"Sure, sure." Bella replied nonchalantly as she joined me again on the sofa.

After that, the conversation reverted back to trivial things. After a while everyone went their separate ways. Kate and Tanya decided to hunt and the couples went to their rooms for some private time. I took Bella back to our room and we discussed what we had learned from the evening.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N- I own Nothing**

**Thanks to all those who are following this story and a special thank you to Jlove34 and Matthias Stormcrow for reveiwing. I am posting 2 chapters so make sure you read 10 and 11.**

Chapter 11

Bella's POV

It's weird not needing to sleep. After everyone went their different directions last night, Edward and I crawled into bed like we used to do when I was human. We would talk and occasionally sit in silence and cuddled. And of course there were some hardcore make-out sessions. I was less breakable now, so Edward didn't have to hold back as much, but we still didn't make it past 1st base. Now I didn't have to just deal with my raging teenage hormones, but the vampires instincts as well, and the last time he pulled back I growled at him. _He _just thought it was cute and funny which made me want to growl again.

As the sun was coming up, starting my second day as a vampire, my thoughts turned to Jasper. I knew he must have been beating himself up over what happened. I never really got to know Jasper before because Edward warned him to keep a distance, but I knew he had a harder start to his vampire life then the rest of the Cullen's did.

I didn't want him feeling guilty about biting me but I would have to wait for him to come to me before I could reassure him that I don't hold it against him. And I wanted to ask him about my theory about his feeling the thirst of every vampire around him. I just hope he won't stay away too long. I'm looking forward to the chance to get to know him since he will no longer have to keep his distance.

I suddenly flashed back to what it felt like to be in his arms when he caught me before I could face plant the night of my birthday. I never got a chance to reflect on how he made me feel because so much has happened since then. But it felt so right to be there. His arms were so strong and I felt safe and secure there. When I looked into his honey eyes, I felt such a strong pull towards him. Stronger than when Edward would dazzle me. What could that mean? Whatever it was, I can't let my body betray me like that again. Whatever this pull is, I have to bury it deep down inside because I can't do that to Alice or Edward.

Alice is my best friend and now my sister. I can't go around lusting after her husband. Oh God! Jasper will be able to feel my lust for him if I don't get it under control. Why can't I be shielded from his power too?

I look up to see Edward staring at me with that curious look in his eye. I know he wants to ask me what I'm thinking about so I distract him by asking him "So when will the rest of the Cullen's join us here?"

"I'm not sure" he said, "But I have to go back down to Forks in a day or two. I have a few things to take care of plus I should move out of town with the rest of the family. Alice has said that there will be no suspicion but we still need to be careful."

"I hate that I'm causing you guys to move from your home." I say looking away and burying my face in Edward's chest. "Rosalie must really hate me now. Everything ended the way she predicted. Me bitten and you guys having to move."

Edward puts his finger under my chin and lifts my face so I'm looking into his eyes, "You don't need to feel guilty about us having to move. We would have had to move soon regardless. Carlisle barely passes for thirty and he was claiming thirty-three. And Rosalie, doesn't need an excuse to be mad, she is perpetually angry anyway." he finishes with his crooked smile that would have made my heart skip a beat if I was still human.

This led to another round of 1st base make-out session which left me more frustrated and anxious to start training with Kate and Eleazar.

When Tanya and Kate returned from hunting I began my training with Eleazar and Kate. We are outside in front of the house and Kate is trying to get me to project my shield over Edward while she zaps him with her power. So far I'm not doing very well.

"Do you enjoy seeing Edward in pain?" Kate taunts me.

I growl at her and try again as I see her advancing on him again. Something snapped inside of me. Literally. I felt a snap in my brain and then I felt and saw what I assumed was my shield. I tried pushing it out from myself but it was very resistant. It didn't want to leave me.

"Very good, Bella. I barely felt it that time," Edward exclaims.

I don't know what I did differently but I focused on my anger thinking that that is what made the difference. I see Kate concentrating really hard and just like that my control slipped and Edward dropped to his knees in agony.

"Oh! Edward, I'm so sorry!" I scream as I go to him to make sure he's okay.

"Bella, you don't have to apologize. You're doing very well." Edward said. He reassures me but I can hear the pain in his voice that he is trying to hide.

"Bella, Edward is right. I've dealt with a lot of newborn vampires in my lifetime and I have never seen any that have had as much control as you have displayed and this is only your second day of life. Don't be so hard on yourself." Eleazar said comfortingly.

Do you want to continue or do you want to take a break?" Edward responded.

"Let's take a break," I say. Though he's putting on a brave face, I can tell that last one took a lot out of him and he needs to recover. I look around, noticing for the first time that it had gotten dark. My new eyes can see so well in the dark that I hadn't noticed when the sun went down.

"Come on, there's something I want to show you." He said as he grabbed my hand and pulled me toward some snow drifts southeast of the house. "See you later Kate; Thanks again Eleazar."

"Where are we going?" I ask, smiling at his barely contained excitement.

"You'll see.

He finally stopped at the edge of a cliff that was the perfect viewing place for the Aurora Borealis that was shining brightly just beyond it. We took a seat on the edge of the cliff with our feet hanging off, a first for me since I was always too clumsy to get within half a mile of the edge before, and Edward put his arms around me and drew me into his side. We sat there for what felt like an eternity just drinking in the beauty around us with my head resting in the crook of his neck and his head leaning on mine.

"I need to leave soon if I'm going to make it back to forks in time for your 'funeral'" Edward whispered but I could still hear the sadness and regret in his voice. It kind of irritated me but I didn't want to fight so I just hugged him to me and told him that I would miss him. I'm going to have to find a way to prove to him that this is exactly what I wanted for my life, an eternity with the man I love. I don't know how much more of this mourning for the human Bella I can take. I'm right here damn it. I'm the same person I was before, just more durable.

We headed back to the Denali Place where he said his goodbyes to the rest of the family. Since I wasn't quite comfortable with everyone yet I immediately withdrew to my bedroom after Edward left.

Once there, I looked around and found an I-pod. After scrolling through it, I found some great background music so I could just lay back and think over everything that has happened this week.

One, I'm finally a vampire. I am finally equal to the Cullen's and can now be with them for eternity without feeling inadequate. I have the family I always wanted yet at the same time didn't realize I needed. I can now have my Edward forever without worrying about whether or not I'm getting to old for him.

Two, Edward is really starting to annoy me with this whole, 'I'm sorry you lost your humanity' bull poopie. It is starting to make me insecure about whether he actually loves me for me or whether he loves me for my humanity, something he desperately wished he still had. I'm definitely going to have to talk to him about this soon. Or else its going to destroy our relationship.

Three, I will never see Charlie or Renee again. I've gotten a lot closer to my dad, since I moved to Forks, than I thought I would. I mean, I always loved him, but now I'm protective of him and worry about him constantly. Renee has Phil to help her through this so I'm not as worried about her. She has finally found what she needed in life so she doesn't need me looking out for her anymore. Charlie doesn't have anybody. I wonder if he'd notice if I still kept the fridge stocked with food.

Four, I'm worried about Jasper. As I started to think about Jasper I moved out onto the balcony and looked up at the stars. I know he has always struggled the most with the "vegetarian" lifestyle. I'd hate to see him upset because I had the misfortune of bleeding in front of him. I mean, seriously, who else can get injured opening presents? I can't wait to see him so I can apologize. I wonder where he is right now.

**A/N- If you haven't guessed it, Next Chapter is in Jasper's POV. I'm sure you've been waiting for this moment since the 2nd chapter! I know I have.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N- I do NOT own Twilight**

**Thanks to all the followers I have. I've got over 40 followers and I just published this story a few days ago! I'm so glad that so many of you are liking my story. Special thanks to kitteneyez, .1, cathy29jes, Matthias Stormcrow and XxJasper'sAngelxX for reviewing.**

Chapter 12

Jasper's POV

I don't know how long I wandered aimlessly wallowing in my guilt but I finally decided to head towards Alaska and stop in to see the Denali's. Either Bella would be there and I could apologize or the Denali's could tell me any news they have on the Cullen's.

I know it would be easier to call my wife, but I just wasn't ready to face her after my latest slip. I attacked her best friend. Someone she loved as dearly as a sister. I know she has stood by me for decades, slip after slip, and even though she never expressed her disappointment every time I failed, I could still feel it. One thing you can never do, is hide your feelings from an empath.

Plus, if I returned to Alice right now, her feelings will influence mine and I need to experience the guilt and remorse from my actions. Maybe then I could learn from it and never slip again. If anything can make it easier on me to accept this lifestyle then it would be the guilt of nearly killing my wife's best friend and the only person my brother has ever expressed any interest in.

That thought made me stop dead in my tracks and fall to my knees again in agony as my feelings of guilt crippled me once again. My brother, who has been alone for nearly a century, finally found someone who could break through that impenetrable shell of his; the first person to ever make him feel. Someone who remained a mystery to him since she was the only, in a century, whose thoughts were unknown to him. And I nearly kill her.

I nearly killed the girl, who has infiltrated a coven of vampires and made their dead hearts beat once more. I can't explain it, but since Bella Swan entered out life, our so-called family has felt more like a family to me then it had the decades before that. Bella's easy acceptance of us and the love she so freely gave to everyone made the atmosphere feel more like home then it ever had before. I nearly killed the heart of the Cullen family over a paper-cut!

I will never make it to Alaska if I keep letting my thoughts lead me down this road. I reminded myself that Bella is probably awake by now and I need to stop wallowing in self-pity and focus on being there for her.

I got up again and started running, this time focusing on the run instead of my crippling thoughts. Before I knew it, I was in familiar territory, I slowed so I could gather my thoughts and think of what I want to tell Bella without Edward being in my head. I was really hoping she was at the Denali's. I just hope Edward will let me see her. But if he were to give me trouble I would have no problem tearing him to pieces, at least until I said what I needed to say to Bella. Then I'd put him back together. Unfortunately, Bella probably wouldn't forgive me and I suspect that she hates me enough as it is. What would I do if Bella hated me forever. I went from wanting to kill her to save the family to unable to see my life without her in it.

As I neared the Denali place, I shielded my thoughts just in case Edward was there. As I stepped out of the trees, I looked up to see Bella standing on her balcony looking up at the stars with what looked like ear buds in her ears. She didn't know I was there so I just took the opportunity to look at her and see for myself that she was alright. Being a vampire suited her perfectly. She was always a beautiful girl but now she was exquisite. Her mahogany hair had more blond and red highlights running through it. Her small soft frame looked more athletic yet feminine. And the warm chocolate brown eyes had changed to a blood red but still looked at you like she could see your soul. Like she was doing right now. I was so busy ogling her that I hadn't realized that she had noticed me.

I started to walk towards her cautiously remembering that she was a newborn. She jumped off the side of the balcony and started moving towards me. I could feel her emotions as she walked toward me; joy, gratitude, and remorse. Remorse? That doesn't make sense. I felt the moment she noticed my scars for the first time. There was a jolt of shock followed by confusion, understanding and then... sympathy and compassion. Sympathy? Compassion? Most vampires jump straight to defensive when they see another vamp with as many scars as I have. Why does she always do the opposite that I'm expecting.

When we reached each other, she reached up and touched the side of my face asking, "Jasper, what happened to you?" Suddenly as if realizing what she had done she dropped her hand but I could still feel the question burning in her feelings.

"Let's just say I had a very different upbringing then my siblings. But that's a story for another time. I came here to see how you were doing and to apologize," I said. I was about to say more but Bella interrupted me.

"Don't be silly Jasper," she said waving off my apology. "I should be the one apologizing to you. Leave it to me to get injured opening presents. But I would also like to thank you. You gave me what I wanted. I can now really be a part of this family. Edward was never gonna change me was he?"

I was so caught off guard first by her apology and then by her gratitude that I shook my head no to her question before I could stop myself.

Once I got over my shock, I said, "I don't understand why you're apologizing to me. Or why you apologized while I was drinking your blood for that matter. What makes you think any of this is your fault?"

"Well its like making brownies in front of a chocoholic who just swore off chocolate. How long do you think they're going to resist before they sink their teeth into that ooey gooey piece of heaven? Besides, your an empath. You were feeling not only your own blood-lust but the blood-lust of every vampire in that room. No wonder you struggle as much as you do; your dealing with a blood-lust that is 7 times stronger than anyone else's" she stated like it was obvious.

I'm beginning to understand Edward's obsession with this girl. I wish I could see into her mind as well. Just get a glimpse of what makes her tick. No one, not even myself or Carlisle, even considered that my struggle could be because of my 'gift.'

"How are you able to understand this so well? I've been dealing with this for decades and still unable to describe to anyone so clearly what I was feeling. It never occurred to me that I could be feeling everyone else's blood-lust on top of my own." I said in awe of this amazing creature before me.

Bella just shrugs her shoulders feeling unworthy of the praise.

I put my finger under her chin and lift her face til she meets my eyes, "Thank you, Bella. Thank you for understanding and not holding my lapse in control against me. I'm glad to call you family." I didn't want to say sister because that felt wrong but I am glad that she has joined us. And thankful, more than ever, that I didn't kill her.

"Speaking of family, perhaps I should go inside and say hello to everyone." I say as I motion for us to head inside. "Where's Edward? I was surprised not to see him glued to your side."

"Oh he headed back to Forks earlier today to attend my funeral in the morning. He should be back in a day or two. And hopefully the rest of the family will join us soon after that. Have you not been home?" She asked with guilt and remorse growing as she asked the last question.

"Please, Bella, do not feel guilty for that. I chose not to go back home so I could deal with my emotions on my own." I said quickly trying to make her feel better.

"Another brooding vampire!" she said under her breath.

"Did you just compare me to Edward?" I asked, mildly offended bringing us to a stop.

She bit back a chuckle as she said, "Are you denying it?"

"Yes! I do not brood! As an empath I have to work through my emotions or I would start to spread them to everyone around me." I explained. Then catching onto her hidden feelings I ask "Am I sensing some frustration from you because of Edward?"

"Well, I just don't understand why he can't just be happy that we get to have an eternity together," she says, frustration darkening her tone as she continues. "Instead he'd rather dwell on what he thinks I'm missing out on. He doesn't even consider the fact that I don't find those things important. I'm thrilled to be a part of the Cullen family. It is all I've wanted for months now, yet Edward seems to miss what I was more. Am I so very different? Can he not love vampire Bella?"

"Edward has always thought he knew what was best for everyone because he can read their minds. Now that he has met someone who is not an open book to him, he's kind of lost." I explained. "He fell in love with you because you were a mystery to him. I don't see that love disappearing just because your heart no longer beats. Your mind is still a mystery to him."

"If he likes that I'm different than why does he keep trying to lump me in with everyone else?" Bella asks, throwing her arms in the air.

"Now you've got your own mystery to solve." I say trying to lighten things up again. "Let's head inside so I can say hello to everyone; then I'll take you hunting so we can continue this conversation." I say once again heading inside.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N- I do NOT own anything. Included in this chapter is Jasper's story from Eclipse which is also owned by Stephanie Meyers.**

**Once again I am posting 2 chapters at once so make sure you read Chapters 12 and 13.**

Chapter 13

Bella's POV

It was such a shock seeing Jasper. I thought for a second that I had conjured him out of thin air. What was even more shocking was how quickly and easily I opened up to him. I hadn't meant to start ranting about how Edward was making me feel but I won't deny that it felt good.

After a brief family reunion inside where everyone seemed delighted to see Jasper, we headed back out so Jasper could take me hunting. We headed in the opposite direction that Edward had taken me which suited me just fine. I was still a little nervous about accidentally finding that human again.

Jasper and I were running along in silence when we caught the scent of leopards at the same time and changed course. As we came upon them we saw 3 cats hunting a deer. As if on cue, Jasper and I attacked at the same time. I grabbed one cat while Jasper broke the neck of one and then attacked the third and drank it dry. I don't know why, but I didn't feel protective of my hunt like I did with Edward so I didn't think anything of it when Jasper and I shared the last cat.

As I finished, I looked up to see Jasper staring at me. Feeling self-conscious, I looked down at my clothes to see if I looked just as bad as I did when I hunted with Edward. I actually think I did a little better this time. I looked up at Jasper and saw that he wasn't in perfect condition either so I felt a little better.

I don't know why but I feel more comfortable with Jasper. I don't feel as inadequate. He feels real to me. Edward feels too perfect all the time. I feel like I'm constantly trying to live up to these invisible standards. But with Jasper, I can just be myself. What is wrong with me? I love Edward. Why do I keep thinking about him so negatively. Why am I comparing him to my best friends husband. Bella, get a hold of yourself. I looked up to see Jasper staring at me with a question in his eyes. It was at that moment that I remembered that Jasper can feel everything I'm feeling.

"What are you thinking about? Your emotions are all over the place." He asks.

"Oh, you know, this and that. I'm thinking of so many things at once that I'm confusing myself." I babbled hoping he'd drop it.

He must have sensed that I didn't want to talk about it so he let it go. I wish Edward was more like that. But since I'm the only mind he cant read, he flips if I don't share every little thought with him, and makes me feel guilty if I don't tell him. There I go, comparing them again.

"So...was there anything else you needed to get off your chest?" Jasper asked breaking me from my thoughts.

I hesitated, now feeling self conscious about talking to him so openly, especially since I don't really know anything about him.

"I actually just realized that I don't know anything about you, and you did say it was a story for another time. Could that time be now?" I asked.

"My life's story is very different from that of any of my siblings. Are you sure you want to know it?" he asked as he dropped his head avoiding my eyes.

"Without a doubt." I said without hesitation.

"First, could you answer one question for me? When you first noticed my scars back at the house, I felt shock, confusion, understanding and then sympathy and compassion. Could you tell me what you were thinking? That's not a normal reaction to my scars, especially from a newborn."

I thought back to the moment he was thinking about, and it was weird, I could remember everything perfectly as if it was happening again right before my eyes; perfect vampire recall.

"I felt shock because I had never noticed the scars before and I wondered what had happened between then and when I had seen you last. Confusion because I wasn't sure what I was seeing and then understanding when I realized they were bite marks like what I have on my hand and I realized that you couldn't have just received them. So when I saw that you had them all over your body, of course I felt sympathy and compassion. You must have gone through hell to receive so many bite marks!" I explained.

Jasper stared at me in awe so I looked down uncomfortable.

Realizing this, he started his story, "Well you are right that my scars are bite marks. Our venom is the only thing that can leave a scar. The world my vampire life started in is so completely different from any you can imagine. In this world, a vampires life is measured in weeks instead of centuries. They are used as pawns by the greedy and perpetually thirsty.

"Think of a map and think of all the people in the world as red on that map. Where there are more people, the red is thicker. Those who control the largest bits of red have a larger food source and can feed without it being noticed."

I tried to keep my face and my emotions under control as Jasper told his story but imagining all of those people as food to these monsters and then remembering that smell...I shuttered first from shock and then from my own need and hunger.

"In the South, since they can only come out at night, they spend the day plotting how to get rid of the competition. Because if one vampire could have control of a city like say, Mexico City, then he could feed two or three times a day without anyone noticing.

"There were different tactics used to accomplish this. The most effective was done by a man named Benito. He created an army of newborns and used them to fight the southern covens. At first, it worked and he was unstoppable. Newborns are stronger, faster and fight by their instincts. In fact, they are so strong they can crush an older vampire easily. But, newborns are wild, irrational and out of control. One newborn can possible be reasoned with but say you had 15; They start fighting amongst themselves just as much as the enemy. Benito had to keep making more.

"Though newborns are dangerous they can still be defeated. Since they are slaves to their instincts, they are very predictable. Their skill as fighters are limited to their muscle and ferocity and overwhelming numbers. The other covens saw how well the newborn armies worked and so they made armies of their own.

"All hell broke loose after that. The Southern Wars reached epic proportions and soon The Volturi had to come and clean up the mess. They sought out every newborn in the southern hemisphere starting with Benito and his army. There were so many deaths but the humans blamed it on disease. Mexico was empty of Vampires for a time. It took the Volturi nearly a year to clean up and once they returned to Italy the survivors were quick to stake a claim.

Since there was a lot of bad blood not forgotten between what was left of the covens, it did not take long before they were fighting again. But they didn't want the Volturi to become involved again so they played it smart. They were more selective with the humans they chose and trained them more."

"So this is how you were changed? In this world? In this war?" I whispered, not wanting to interrupt but unable to hide the sympathy I was feeling for him and his upbringing.

"Yes," he said. "When I was human, I grew up in Houston, Texas. I was anxious to go to war so when I was 17 I joined the confederate army. I lied to the recruiters and told them I was 20. My military career was relatively short, especially in comparison to the war I fought in once I was changed. But I advanced relatively quickly; people always liked me I suppose. They listened to what I had to say. My father said I had charisma but whatever the reason I was promoted quickly even over older more experienced men. By the first Battle of Galveston I was the youngest Major in Texas and that wasn't even going by my real age.

"I was in charge of evacuating the women and children from Galveston when the first Union boats started to arrived. I had just taken the first group to Houston when I came across 3 women so I stopped to offer them aid. When I saw them in the moonlight I was stunned by how beautiful they were.

"_He's speechless," the tallest girl said._

_The other blond girl leaned toward me saying "Mmm,lovely."_

_The petite brunette put her hand on the blond and said in her musical voice "Concentrate, Nettie."_

"I was always very good at seeing the relationships between people and it was very clear that the brunette was in charge," Jasper explained before continuing.

"_He looks right, young, strong, and an officer. But there is something more...do you sense it?" the brunette asked the other two._

"_Oh, yes," Nettie quickly agreed._

"_Patience," the brunette cautioned, "I want to keep this one."_

"_Well, then you'd better do it, Maria," the taller blonde spoke "I kill them twice as often as I change them."_

"_Yes, I'll do it," Maria agreed. "I really do like this one. Take Nettie away will you? I don't want to have to think about protecting my back. I need to focus."_

"My hair was standing on end though I was completely baffled by what the beautiful creatures were saying. My instincts were telling me that I was in danger but I had been taught to protect women, not fear them.

"_Let's hunt" Nettie and the tall blonde hold hands as they run towards the city faster then I would have thought possible._

_I turned to stare at Maria who was watching me curiously. "What is your name, soldier?" Maria asked._

"_Major Jasper Whitlock, ma'am" I answered._

"_I truly hope you survive, Jasper. I have a good feeling about you." she said as she took a step closer to me. She inclined her head like she was going to kiss me. _

"A few days later, my new life began. The 3 beautiful creatures turned out to be Maria, Nettie, and Lucy. They hadn't known each other all that long. Maria had found the other two, all survivors of other battles; their's was a partnership of convenience. Maria wanted revenge and her territories back. They were putting together an army, a superior army. She gave much more attention and training to her newborns, especially those who had potential like me. When we did well, we were rewarded. Maria was very pleased with me and I was rewarded often which made me stronger.

"She soon put me in charge of the others. My ability to control the emotional climate around me made the newborns more manageable. Soon she was able to build an army of 23 well trained newborns. We went to Monterey, her home, and destroyed the coven there easier then Maria could have imagined. That success though made Maria greedy. Within the first year she extended her control to cover most of Texas and northern Mexico. At the end of 18 months, I was the only survivor of the original 23.

"Soon Nettie and Lucy turned on Maria but that battle was easily won. I became Maria's second in command. Even when the fighting died down we always had a dozen or so newborns on hand. When they outlived their usefulness, it was my job to dispose of them. My life continued on this violent path for years. Nothing changed.

"It was decades later when I became friends with a newborn who had actually survived 3 years with us and remained useful. His name was Peter. Peter was … civilized. Like me, he didn't enjoy the fight even though he was very good at it.

"Peter took over babysitting the newborns. And when it was time to purge them again, I asked Peter to help me. We took them aside individually and took care of them in turn. We were about half way through when I called for the next one, Peter flipped out. He was suddenly furious. When the newborn I had summoned, Charlotte, came into view his feelings changed. Peter told her to run and he bolted after her. I should have gone after them but I didn't. I didn't want to destroy the only friend I had known in this life. Maria was irritated at me for letting them go.

"Over the next 5 years, I could sense that Maria was distancing herself from me. She couldn't understand why I felt depressed being surrounded by so much killing and violence. I was sensing fear and malice from her, the same feelings I sensed from Nettie and Lucy before they turned on us. I was preparing myself to destroy my only ally when Peter returned for me.

"Peter told me about his new life with Charlotte. In five years they had never had to fight. They had met many others up north. Others who could co-exist without violence.

"It seemed too good to be true but one conversation he had me convinced. I was glad I could just leave and not have to kill my maker and constant companion. I traveled with Peter and Charlotte for a few years enjoying the new peaceful world but I was still depressed all the time. And it was always worse after hunting. I could feel everything my prey feels as I kill them.

"Bella you know and have experienced for yourself how I can manipulate the emotions of those around me, but do you realize how the feelings of those in a room can affect me? When I was with Maria I lived in a world of blood-lust and vengeance. Hate was always around me. After I left Maria it was the fear and horror of my prey.

"Soon, the depression became too much and I left Peter and Charlotte. They didn't understand my aversion to killing.

"I tried killing less often but I would always get too thirsty and give in. I lacked discipline in this area.

"I was in Philadelphia and there was a storm so I was out during the day. I knew standing out in the rain would attract attention so I ducked into a diner. She was there, expecting me. Alice jumped down from a stool and approached me. I nearly attacked her but she was smiling and her feelings were all positive. 'You kept me waiting a long time,' she said and I apologized and took her offered hand and felt hope for the first time in my life.

"Alice told me about her vision of the Cullen's and their lifestyle. It seemed too good to be true but it was exactly the kind of lifestyle that I needed so we went to go find them.

"When we found them Alice starts talking to them like they're all old friends and asks which room she can move into. Edward and Emmett were out hunting and by the time they returned she had moved all of Edwards stuff to the garage so she could claim the 'room with the view.'

I laughed out loud for the first time during the whole story. "I would have loved to see Edward's face when he came home."

Jasper laughed with me. "It was pretty priceless." He suddenly looked down and frowned, "So now you know what kind of monster I am."

I reached over and lifted his chin til he looked me. "Your not a monster, Jasper. The fact that you were able to overcome such an upbringing proves to me what a great man you are. Feel my emotions, what do they tell you?" I said while pushing awe and affection towards him.

He smiled as he absorbed the emotions I sent his way and I think he would have shed a tear or two if he was capable. "Thank you, Bella. Thank you."

**A/N- I hope you enjoyed the Jasper/Bella reunion. I know a lot of this chapter had information that we already know but I wanted to make sure I laid the foundation right. **

**The next couple chapters will take us back to Forks.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N- I don't own Twilight; well I own the book, but not the rights :'(**

**Thanks again for all those who are enjoying this story. I'm not sure what I was expecting when I decided to put my story to paper, but every time I open my email inbox, I can't suppress the 'giddy' (to quote my husband) smile from appearing on my face!**

**Thanks to Matthias Stormcrow (I can always count on you to review!), jlove34, cathy29jes, lyssmcgrath, XxJasper'sAngelxX, OfficialMrsStyles, Mo, RubyDragonJewel, Bella14340, and .1 for reviewing.**

**I did want to address one issue here since one of my reviewers was a guest and I couldn't personally respond. Yes, a lot of things are going to be from the original books b/c I decided I wanted everything to be as true to Stephanie Meyer's books as possible. I want the characters to be accurate and I want the powers to be just as she wrote them. The only thing I want to change is Bella ending up with a guy worth being with as opposed to the control freak! So if you want to read a story that has more surprises and is completely different in every way then this is not the story for you. I do appreciate your thoughts on the matter though. As far as the other critique you mentioned, I will do my best to make those improvements.**

Chapter 14

Edward's POV

Leaving Bella was harder than I thought it would be. Even though she's no longer breakable and she is with someone I trust implicitly. Protecting her is so ingrained within me that it is difficult to let go.

I had to drive back to forks instead of run so it took a little longer to get there. The moment I arrived the family was gathered outside to greet me. Esme bounded down the porch and pulled me into a hug the moment I was out of the car, thinking to me, _Is Bella alright? How is she handling everything? Is she upset with us? Oh my poor daughter._

I chuckled a little at her exuberance as I respond aloud, "Yes, she's fine. She is handling everything quite well and no she is not upset. Actually, I think she is grateful to Jasper for doing what I wouldn't do," frowning as I said the last part. I didn't have time to reflect more on that before Rosalie's thoughts invaded.

_GRATEFUL! She's fucking GRATEFUL her life was taken from her! GRATEFUL that she'll never be able to have kids! GRATEFUL to be FOREVER FROZEN! NEVER CHANGING! STUPID NAIVE GIRL! Soon she will feel as Esme and I do and I will have no sympathy for her_, Rosalie screams in her head as she tosses her hair and stomps away.

I'm distracted by her thoughts by Emmett pulling me into a bear hug "How's my baby sis? She hasn't had her first bear yet has she?"

"No Em, I told her she had to wait for you to go bear hunting."

_YES! This is going to be so much fun. I suspect that she's still going to be entertaining to have around even if she isn't always blushing and falling down! I better go calm Rose down. She has been back and forth all week with sympathy and anger at Bella. I hope she gets over it soon._

Carlisle comes over, patting my shoulder to grab my attention thinking _How did the rest of her change go? Has she spoken of it?_

"No I thought I would save those questions for you. But it turns out that she's a shield. Eleazar believes it was a latent power so powerful that it prevented me from reading her mind even when she was human. When I left she was working with Kate and Eleazar on how to project it over other people."

_How exciting! I can't wait to see my new daughter. _Carlisle beamed, his scientific mind turning.

I turned to Alice noticing for the first time that she was looking a little down. Suddenly, as if she could hear _my_ thoughts, she smiles and starts acting like her usual self. "So was Bella pleased with the outfit I picked out for her?"

"I think she was grateful you didn't put her in a dress and 6 inch heals," I reply with a chuckle. "Besides she ruined it during her first hunt anyways."

_Typical. _That one word seemed to tinged with more sadness then it was worth.

"What's wrong Alice?" I asked hoping I'd get a glimpse of something in her thoughts. I thought I saw something but It was too fast to see anything other than Jasper.

"Nothing, I'm just worried about Jasper. He's taking this really hard." She said, finally letting her glumness through.

"As well he should," I said under my breath. Of course Alice still heard me and glared at me before taking off into the forest.

"Edward, was that really necessary?" Esme says disapprovingly. "Whatever your feelings are for Jasper right now, I expect you to work through them because he is still a member of this family and when he returns to us, he will not be ostracized. Especially if what you say about Bella is true."

"Yes ma'am," I say with the right amount of remorse in my voice.

"Now, come inside. Bella's funeral is in 6 hours and we have much to tell you." She says as she holds her arm out toward me. I let her pull me inside and take me into the dining room, our usual family meeting place. Carlisle, Emmett and Rosalie are already in their usual places. I sit in mine and wait for them to begin. Emmett is thinking about all the fun he had creating the evidence. Rosalie is still quietly fuming so I stay away from her mind. Carlisle is thinking about Charlie and how much all of this is affecting him. Esme takes her place beside Carlisle and grabs his hand bringing him back to the present.

"Ah, yes. Edward. As you know, the police did a full search of the river and thanks to Emmett and the evidence he planted, they think her body was washed into the _. They declared her dead after 72 hours. Charlie was able to convince Renee to let him put up a marker here in Forks instead of in Florida so the funeral is later on today. Now, there were a few rumors at first about why no one has seen you since the accident but Charlie has supported you so strongly that they have all been put to rest, even on the reservation as best as we can tell."

Alice chose this time to return, "When they see Edward at the funeral, they will believe."

"Thank you, Alice," said Carlisle. "Now when will it be safe for us to safely leave Forks?"

"After Edwards performance today, we can safely leave at the end of the week."

"Good. Then we should start making the arrangements and start packing. We wont be able to return here so we need to take everything. We should also sell the house." Carlisle squeezed Esme's hand when he said the last part. He knows this house is her pride and joy.

Everyone went to their respective parts of the house and started packing. I went straight to my room and started packing my CD's. Since we are vampire's we can actually get a lot accomplished in 6 hours. Each of us had our rooms complete and were working on common areas by the time we had to stop and get ready for the funeral.

When we were all ready we piled into the Mercedes and Volvo and headed to the Church where the service was being held. I was behind Carlisle and Esme, walking next to Alice, and in front of Rosalie and Emmett when we walked in the church so when they stepped aside to seat themselves at the pew I saw the picture of Bella up by the podium. Something inside of me broke at that moment. I fell to my knees wanting to cry but unable to. But I'm sure there was a look of misery on my face that bespoke all I was feeling. Because of me the humanity of this perfect, innocent, sweet girl was gone forever. She would never be the same Bella. The girl I love is dead.

**A/N- I wasn't too happy with this chapter but I couldn't find a way to improve it either. I don't like being in Edward's head! Too emo for me!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N- I do not own Twilight but it seems to own me!**

**Once again I am posting 2 chapters. So make sure you read 14 and 15. I won't be able to do this for much longer because I'm almost caught up with where I'm at in my writing.**

Chapter 15

Alice's POV

When Edward fell to his knees in church, I stopped Emmett from grabbing him. Everyone needed to see his pain if we were gonna get a clean getaway. Everyone immediately started staring and I could hear the chatter as they whispered to each other.

"Poor guy, he must have loved her very much" whispered Angela to her boyfriend Ben.

"I'll cheer you up Edward, and you will not even remember Bella's name" whispered Jessica with yearning.

"I don't know what the old man was talking about, that is the look of a man grieving. Not the monster he makes the Cullen's out to be," said Jacob to another boy from the reservation. "I think Charlie is right. There is no reason to be prejudiced against the Cullen's any longer." Jacob then walked up and took a seat next to Charlie.

When Jacob sat down it kind of woke Charlie up to what was going on around him. When he saw Edward, he got up and went to him. He knelt down and spoke into his ear "It will be alright, son." He seemed to try and lift him but failed. "It would hurt Bells to see you like this, you know she cared more for others than she did herself. You have to be strong for her. Come on, come sit with me and Renee." This time Edward let Charlie lift him and guide him to the front pew.

During the service, Charlie and Edward seemed to lean on each other to make it through it. More people seemed to be watching them then the service itself.

When it was time to head outside to the cemetery, Renee and Phil led the way with Charlie and Edward close behind. Jacob walked with his father Chief Black who seemed to be watching them very closely.

When they unveiled the marker, Edward lost it and fell to his knees once again. Charlie put one hand on his shoulder to show support. Chief Black looked over to Carlisle and signaled to speak with him. They both stepped away, where they could not be overheard by anyone who didn't have supernatural hearing.

Chief Black offered his hand to Carlisle which he gratefully accepted even though I could see the shock in his eyes. He said, "Bella once told me that she knew you better than I could and I now believe she was right. No one could fabricate the grief I have seen here today. I would like to apologize for our prejudice towards you and your family. I can see now why my grandfather made the treaty. You are an honorable man."

"Thank you, Chief Black. Your grandfather was an honorable man as well. My family and I bare you no ill feelings. We understand your reservations and we are grateful for your trust. We are planning on leaving the area though. Edward is having a tough time. But if there is ever anything we can do for you, feel free to ask. I would like to count the Quileutes as an ally." Carlisle said as he shook the Chiefs hand gratefully.

Chief Black nodded and returned to his son and Carlisle returned to us. We were all happy to have pulled this off but we had to maintain our composure and grief for Bella.

When the service was over, Charlie walked Edward back to us and thanked us for coming. Emmett walked Edward to the car while Carlisle explained to Charlie that we would be leaving by the end of the week, "I'm afraid that Edward needs to get away from the painful reminders."

"A loss of this kind is not easy to overcome. If ever you or your family need anything, call me. I cannot thank you enough for the happiness you brought Bella during the short time that she was here." Charlie said as he offered his had to Carlisle.

"Bella was easy to love and she seemed to be the missing link in our family. We will miss her dearly."

"Thank you," Charlie said with a little half smile. "and good luck."

The past week has been tough. I feel like I've been living in the future since I spend so much time checking my visions; one, to make sure we will leave no doubts behind in Forks; two, I've been worried about Jasper but scared to check his future because although I've decided to step aside it is still hard to see him and Bella together; plus, the more I see of them the more I worry about Edward. He's not going to take this well.

Of all the Cullen's, I've always been closest to Edward. Since our powers are what they are, we've been thrown together to make sure there are no problems for the family. We've even perfected communication without speaking. He listens to my thoughts and makes minute changes in where he looks to answer me.

Since I've had to keep him out of my head in regards to Bella and Jasper, I've spent a lot of time avoiding him. I miss my brother.

And then there's Bella. My best friend. And because of recent events I can finally call her sister. But I can't deny that the thought of her with my Jasper makes my blood boil. Which is why I've decided to take a vacation by myself once everyone is situated in Alaska and I've staged my breakup with Jasper; making myself the bad guy of course; because as far as anyone else is concerned they will think I do it because I'm tired of him slipping. It will be tough at first but this course will lead to the best outcome.

What I wasn't expecting was how hard it was to attend Bella's funeral. I know that she is fine. I know that she is safe in Alaska right now with the Denali's and Jasper, but seeing her name on that stone was more difficult then I could have imagined. Poor Charlie! I promised myself that I would check in on him from time to time. He will probably suffer the most from this whole ordeal.

Edward, put in a beautiful performance. Even I believed that he truly mourned Bella. Part of me wondered if he truly loved Bella or if he was in love with her humanity and the challenge of being with his Singer without killing her. I'll have to watch him and see. Perhaps, Jasper is the better man for her after all.

I had a sudden feeling that the vision I had earlier in the year was that Edward was to bring her to the family but that she was always meant for Jasper. This thought felt true in my heart and I suddenly felt better about my decisions to step aside. I also felt eager to see Bella again for the first time since I had that vision several days ago. I started heading back to the house, I need to freshen up so I can go shopping for Bella. She needs new clothes to begin her new life as a Cullen. Shopping always makes me feel better so by the time I made it to the house I was practically skipping.

I went up to Esme to inform her of my plans. She was in the observatory packing up some items.

"Esme, I'm going to the city to go shopping for Bella. She's gonna need more than a skimpy wardrobe if she's going to be a Cullen. Did you want me to..."

I said giving Esme time to make the request I knew she wanted to make.

"Oh great, could you swing by the jewelers and pick up the necklace I ordered for Bella?" she asked.

"Of course, I was going to stop there myself to pick up a few more birthday gifts for Bella. Now that she's a Cullen I can spoil her as much as I wanted to before." I assure her.

"Of course, dear. I think she would like that very much. She won't be able to go shopping herself for quite sometime. Make sure you get her a few things that are her style too," Esme reminded me.

"I don't think she knows what her style is yet but I will be happy to teach her." I respond under my breath as I head out the door.

I head down the hall to Carlisle's office and stop in front of the door long enough for Carlisle to say "Enter."

"Hey, I'm going to the city so I will be dropping off the information to the realtor and clearing all the accounts we have in the area. May I take the Mercedes?" I informed him.

"Thank you, Alice, that would be very helpful; and yes you may. If I get called into work then I'll take the Volvo, if Edward doesn't mind." he stops his work briefly to say.

I continued up the hall to the stairs and took them up to the 3rd level where I knew Edward was sitting in his room staring out the window surrounded by boxes.

I paused at the door. He didn't look up or acknowledge me. _Edward, She will be fine. Why not come to Seattle with me and distract yourself. You can pretend to have an input on what clothes I buy for Bella. Maybe I'll even let you pick out something for her._

He chuckled. "I'm fine, Alice. The sooner we finish up here, the sooner I can get back to My Bella."

I nodded and hurried out of there before he could notice the mental frown when he said "My Bella." I need to practice blocking Edward more, I'm slipping.

It was a quick drive to Seattle. Quick for me anyways since I managed to drive 120 mph the whole way. I took care of the errands first and then I headed to my favorite boutique.

As soon as I walked through the door, I was being greeted, "Ms. Cullen, so nice to see you again," said my favorite salesperson Elizabeth. "We have a few new items in this week."

"Thank you, Eliza. I'm buying a whole new wardrobe for a cousin of mine so I will be needing quite a few things. Here are her sizes," I say as I hand her a piece of paper. I've already got a good idea what I'll be getting her so I head to the back of the store to the room reserved for high-end clients like myself.

Eliza is use to my shopping style so she already has several attendants following me around so I can hand them the clothes I select as I shop. Within five minutes I've selected over 30 outfits. I checked out with Elizabeth making sure that all of our accounts were closed.

I then headed to my favorite accessory shop and bought several handbags, scarfs, wraps, hats, and jewelry.

After that, it was time to go to the jewelers. Every Cullen needs real gems. Mr. Davidson recognized me instantly so he ducks in the back to get Esme's order as I begin browsing. Esme designed a necklace for Bella with the Cullen crest on it months ago but she never had it made up because of Edward. The day after Bella's birthday, Esme made a trip here so the necklace could be ready to take to Alaska as soon as the family was ready to move.

When Mr. Davidson returned, he presented the necklace to me. On a small platinum chain sat the Cullen Crest, smaller than what was on Rosalie's giant pendant but slightly larger than what was on my choker. Surrounding the crest were alternating half-carat diamonds and sapphires (the sapphires to represent Bella's birthstone). It was simple and beautiful. Bella would love it.

I decided to follow the sapphire trend so I bought her a pair of sapphire drop earrings with a matching necklace and bracelet. I was about to leave it at that but I caught sight of a gorgeous 3 tiered pearl necklace interspersed with 12 authentic black pearls and could not resist adding that to the ever increasing list of belated birthday gifts; which is what I decided to call all of these items to make sure Bella doesn't resist too much when I give them to her.

With the Mercedes filled to capacity I decided it was time to call it a day and head back to Forks.

**A/N- We will be back in Jasper and Bella's POV next! Thanks for reading.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N- I do not own Twilight! If I did I would not be working at my crummy job. I would be home writing and preparing the nursery for my baby girl due in 10 weeks!**

**Once again I have to give a shout out to all those who have favorited/followed this story. And to my reviewers; KittenEyez, gokuhikaru82, jlove34, JynxxD, cathy29jes, XxD3V1L-AGg3LxX, Juliet Volturi, and Matthias Stormcrow. I hope I can live up to the faith you have in me! Enjoy these next 2 chapters. We are back to Jasper in this one and Bella in the next!**

Chapter 16

Jasper's POV

Bella's acceptance of my past was soothing to my soul. I shouldn't have been surprised, she's always been accepting of us.

She brought me out of my reverie by asking, "Jasper, you have a lot of experience with newborns right? Am I acting different? I don't feel like a crazed newborn; I feel like myself."

"Like I said before, one newborn is more rational than 10 newborns who are slaves to their instincts. Plus, you were better prepared. You already knew about us, and had an idea of what to expect so that could be the reason why you are so controlled. Do you have any questions about what you are experiencing?" I asked her trying to get her to open up now that she was talking about herself.

"Not really. I'm still getting used to being able to think about so many things at once. I don't feel driven by my thirst like I was expecting. I mean, there was that one time I smelled a human when I was hunting with Edward," she looked down ashamed.

I pulled her into my arms saying, "I'm sorry, Bella. I had hoped to protect you so you wouldn't have to feel the guilt of taking a human life."

She looked up at me and said "I didn't kill anyone! I gave chase, completely driven by my instincts but I stopped when I noticed Edward behind me. I … I growled at him. That cleared my head so I forced myself to run in the opposite direction," she said looking down again.

I was in complete shock. A day old newborn actually managed to run away with the smell of human blood in the air. I felt her shame and remorse intensify and I realized that she must have misunderstood my shock, so I pushed the same feelings of awe and affection to her that she gave me after I told her my story. "Bella, why are you ashamed? You managed to regain your senses in mid hunt."

"I'm a freak! I mean, I've always felt like I didn't really fit in when I was human. And I had thought I found my place when I met the Cullen's. Now it turns out I'm not good at being a vampire either," she explained hurriedly.

"You're right. You are a freak!" Bella gasped before I continued, "You'll fit right in. To the rest of the vampire world, all the Cullen's are freaks," I explained. "But, among the Cullen's, I'm afraid the title of freak falls to me. You fit in better here after only a few days, then I do after several decades." I looked down before continuing, "I was considering leaving the family for awhile." I stopped when I felt a blast of anger hit me and looked up to see Bella glaring at me.

"Jasper Hale, you put that thought out of your mind straight away. If you leave, I will hunt you down and bring you back home kicking and screaming." she yelled at me.

What she doesn't know is that the Cullen's never felt like a home to me until recently. I tried to push calm her way and it seemed to be working … at first. Then I got another blast of anger.

"Don't use your power on me mister," she huffed.

I couldn't help it but I started laughing. Bella when she is angry is like an angry kitten. She glared at me again before turning around and taking off.

"Damn!" I cursed before I took off after her. Luckily she wasn't running as fast as she could otherwise I wouldn't have caught up to her. I tackled her from behind taking her by surprise. I rolled her onto her back and held her arms above her head, forming manacles around her wrists. "I'm sorry, Bella. I didn't mean to laugh. And I promise not to alter your emotions … unless it's to save you from yourself." I assured her.

She seemed like she was going to argue with me but after thinking about it for a second she agreed.

She stopped struggling and I started to realize the position we were in. Her chest heaving though she didn't need to breathe; her lips slightly parted. I had a sudden urge to kiss her. She is so beautiful and enticing and she doesn't even know it. All of a sudden, the country song "She Don't Know She's Beautiful" by Sammy Kershaw popped into my mind. That song definitely describes Bella, she doesn't see herself clearly at all. I constantly feel unworthiness coming from her. Especially when Edward is around. If I didn't know better I would think Edward was abusing her.

Before I could do anything monumentally stupid, I started to move off of her but then I felt lust coming from Bella. Shit! Was I projecting? I quickly got to my feet and pulled Bella to hers, immediately putting distance between us.

"Oh and by the way, it's Whitlock, not Hale," I said to distract myself from what I was feeling.

"What?" she asked confused.

"My last name. It's Whitlock. Hale is Rosalie's last name and since we were pretending to be brother and sister in Forks, I took her name." I explained.

Bella stepped forward holding her hand out. "It's very nice to meet you, Jasper Whitlock."

"The pleasure is mine, ma'am" I responded using my Texan accent.

Bella's eyes went big and I felt a spike of lust hit me again. I guess I wasn't projecting after all. Good to know that I get under her skin as much as she seems to get under mine. I smirked and pulled her hand so she would fall in step beside me. "Are you ready to head back to the house?"

She nodded so we took off at a run back toward the Denali's. My mind kept going back to that near kiss and the feel of Bella beneath me. What is wrong with me? I'm mated. I've been with Alice for decades and she has stuck by me each and every time I have had a setback. And I repay that by nearly betraying her. I hope she didn't have a vision about that. I'm sure she's been watching me closely since I left Forks. I should call her once we get back. I haven't been fair to her since I left Forks. I was too consumed by my own misery.

We slowed down as we approached the house and gave each other an awkward goodbye before jumping onto our respective balconies.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N-I do not own Twilight. I barely own this story; It seems to have a mind of its own!**

**Once again I posted 2 chapters today. So make sure you read 16 and 17. Enjoy!**

Chapter 17

Bella's POV

_STUPID, STUPID GIRL, _I yelled at myself as I sat in the steaming hot shower. Why did I have to go and have lustful thoughts in front of a **married** empath? Things were going really well. I was finally getting to know the most reclusive member of the Cullen family. He was quickly becoming a good friend and now I've made things all awkward because my stupid, newborn, vampire hormones had to go all nuts when Jasper tackled me and then again when he spoke in that sexy Texan accent.

We didn't talk the whole way back to the house and he couldn't even look me in the eye when we said goodbye before going our separate ways. I really need to get these feelings under control before I do something stupid or drive Jasper away completely. He was already thinking of leaving. When the rest of the family gets here, he will probably convince Alice to go away with him so he can get away from the crazy newborn who seems to have a crush.

Crush? Did I just say crush? I do NOT have a crush on Jasper. I'm in love with his brother. My Edward. I just need to limit my alone time with Jasper and hopefully these stupid feelings will pass. I'll spend the next few days training with Kate and Eleazar until Edward returns. Once Edward is back, everything will go back to normal.

With that resolution firmly in place, I finished up in the shower and decided to explore the house. I didn't want to impose on anyone to conduct the tour but I also didn't want to invade anyone's privacy. I figured the safe place to start was the common rooms.

The kitchen was as pristine as the Cullen's. Since no one eats, nothing was out of place. It looked like it belonged in a magazine more than a home. The dining room had a large table in it with 12 chairs surrounding it. A quick count of the Denali's and Cullen's made me and Laurant the odd men out.

Next up was the family room where I first met the Denali's. This room was very comfortable even though its three times the size of the average living room. There were several sofas and big comfy chairs around the room. Some close together for larger groups to sit and talk; some far apart if you wanted the illusion of privacy. There was a large bear skin rug sitting in front of a fireplace that looked like it had never been used. I wondered who had killed the bear. My guess was Emmett. There were several paintings around the room, most of them landscapes. The one that wasn't, was a picture of a beautiful woman, blonde and if I looked closely enough she bore a slight resemblance to Tanya. I was staring intently at this painting wondering who she was when the answer came from behind me.

"That's Sasha." I turned at the sound of Jasper's voice. "She created Tanya, Kate, and Irina. She was executed by the Volturi for creating an immortal child; one of the big no-no's in our world."

"What's an immortal child?" I asked intrigued.

"You know of course that the one major rule of our kind is to keep our existence a secret." he said and the first thing that came to mind is 'The first rule of fight club, is we do not talk about fight club'. I couldn't help but smile and Jasper looked at me confused. I shook my head and he continued. "Well if you were to turn a young child who cannot control themselves and who is driven completely by their instincts, then the secret gets revealed because they can't understand the importance of keeping it secret. They only care about their basic necessities like feeding."

"Why would someone want to turn a child that young?" I asked appalled.

"Do you know why Rosalie never warmed up to you?" Jasper asked me.

I thought about it for a second and I remembered once that Edward had mentioned that Rosalie and Esme wanted a child more than anythingelse in the world but were incapable because once you are a vampire you never change. "Because she was jealous that I could have kids and pissed that I would throw that all away for Edward," I speculated.

"Exactly," Jasper said. "And there were many vampires who have felt the exact same way over the centuries; a few decided to change one since they couldn't have one themselves. The children had absolutely no control so the Volturi had to get involved like they did in the South. Sasha was burned alive with her son Vasilii in her arms with Tanya, Kate, and Irina watching on, unable to do anything to save their mother's life."

I gasped in shock. I understood, in theory, the reason for the execution; but did they have to be cruel about it? Why burn them alive? And why do it front of the family? It seems like overkill to me. I'm beginning to dislike the Volturi very much.

"Come on," Jasper said getting my attention. "I have just the room to cheer you up." He grabbed my hand sending a jolt through me and tugged me down the hall to a set of double doors. He paused for dramatic effect before opening the doors and stepping aside revealing a beautiful library. It was three stories so it must have an entrance from every level of the house. It had vaulted ceilings and where there weren't bookshelves there were windows letting in natural light. Just like the family room, this room was very comfortable despite its size. It had sofas and chairs littering the room; some forming nice little study groups and others tucked away in dark corners offering privacy. For a full minute, I turned in place staring in awe at everything around me until I noticed Jasper staring at me with that cocky, sexy smile of his.

I put a lid on my emotions before he could sense what that smile did to me and asked him, "So how is everything organized?" He looked confused for a second before responding "Histories are here on this level; The second floor is where you'll find the other non-fiction subjects like Science, Philosophy, and languages; and the top floor has all the fiction; everything from classic literature and poetry to harlequin romances. I'm really curious to see where you'll start." He finished with a smirk.

"With the romances, of course," I say with a wink before taking a running start and leaping to the third floor. I'm not really a harlequin romance girl so instead I head over to the classics. Based on the size of this library, I could probably read something different every day for a decade; but right now I'm in the mood for something familiar. I'm completely absorbed in my browsing and was about to pull Wuthering Heights off the shelf when Gone With the Wind caught my eye. It had been ages since I had read this book so I grabbed it instead.

"Interesting choice." I whirled around and saw Jasper leaning against the wall, hands in is pockets and that sexy smirk on his face.

"I was really hoping that when I became a vampire, that no one would be able to sneak up on me and you've managed to do it twice in under an hour," I complain.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to scare you." He said sounding contrite but the smile on his face said he knew exactly what he was doing.

"So what do you have against Gone With the Wind?"

"Nothing, really, I just thought you would pick something with a happy ending. Plus I wouldn't exactly put it on the same scale has Pride and Prejudice, Romeo and Juliet, or Beauty and the Beast."

"Beauty and the Beast?" I said trying not to laugh. "I never would have guessed that to be a favorite of yours."

"I kind of relate to it. Alice is beauty and I'm the beast." he whispered looking down.

"But your hott!" I said blushing when I realized I had said that out loud.

Jasper looked up quickly, shocked. "You think I'm hott?"

"Oh come on, you can't be ignorant of the fact that you are drop dead sexy especially when you let your accent come through." I say truly shocked that he doesn't know how devastatingly handsome he is.

"With all these scars, I would definitely say I'm more beast." he said like he was pointing out the obvious.

Honestly I had forgotten about the scars. I stepped forward and put my hand on his face, looked in his eyes and said "What scars?" I saw him look down to my mouth like he was thinking of kissing me which made me look down at those sexy lips of his. At that moment we hear the library door open and Tanya and Kate's voices as they argue over something or other causing me and Jasper to jump apart.

**A/N-AAAWWWW! I kind of fell in love with Bella a little for that one! **

**I hope you enjoyed these chapters. You got to see a little more cutesy stuff between Jasper and Bella. Unfortunately, we have a while before they can finally act on these feelings they are discovering for each other.**

**Thanks for reviewing. Please hit that little button that says review and share some of your own insights!**


End file.
